


Things That Fall

by joneinyourarea



Series: Bang 'the matchmaker' Chan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and have chan be the matchmaker for all of them besides one, especially minsung, gotta blast, i plan on making a fic for each implied relationship, i'm super soft for stray kids, listen, rip i'm giving away my deets, sonic fast, that's up to woojin, thnx indigo for that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: Meeting Minho was a mess, literally, but Jisung wouldn't trade it for the world.





	1. Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friendos, Jas here with a new fic! Listen, I'm complete and utter stray kids trash and I am complete trash for Minsung so here's this fic. It's supposed to be super long and fluffy and fnskgjdfgje. I want to thank my two best friends Indigo and ari (hype them tho) who were so supportive and always encouraged me to continue writing and just to continue in general so thanks you two sweethearts I love you both so much!

It was mid March when Jisung first met Minho; it was an unusual encounter, but looking back at it now he wouldn’t change it for the world. The day was a complete mess: first Jisung woke up twenty minutes late prompting him to shoot up and hit his head on the wooden boards connecting the top bunk to the bottom. Clutching his head, he made to stand up, his feet getting tangled in the messy sheets and sending him toppling to the floor in a pathetic heap. On top of that, he was the only member in the dorm at the time meaning he had to take a cold shower and rush to the practice rooms. Of course, rushing to the practice rooms gave him a reason to tumble down the last flight of stairs (the only lucky thing being him not breaking any bones).

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs he realized he’d forgotten his lyric book and had to run up the stairs that had just betrayed him and pray that they favoured him so he wouldn’t fall again. Darting into his room, he threw the contents of his top drawer onto his unmade bed (because he was _not_ fighting with those sheets again) until he found his lyric book that was _oh_ _so conveniently_ placed in the bottom of the drawer. He grabbed it and ran, not bothering to put anything back (and he wonders why Chan calls him messy).

Fighting with the stairs for a second time was easier; he’d only stumbled on the bottom step, but the wall caught him really well. He had no time to thank the wall for catching him as he had to rush into the practice room (only to make a fool of himself). The door slammed open to reveal not only Chan, Felix and Jeongin, but five other people he knew nothing of and his face instantly fell.

Chan, fighting to hold back his laughter, tells Jisung to join the group and smacks Felix when he snickers. Already having enough embarrassment for the day, Jisung collects himself as much as he can before taking a shaky step. He manages to take three more steps before his shoelace decides the floor needs a hug and sends Jisung as an unwilling volunteer. He silently curses himself for being so stupid and curls in on himself.

He curls even further into himself when he hears Felix snort followed by multiple other people joining in the laughter. It’s only then that he realizes he tastes blood and he silently curses himself for letting his face hit the ground as hard as it had.

_Wow, what a great first impression._

He sits up and wipes at his lip when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to find a boy looking at him, concern etched onto his stunning features. He drops to his knees so his gaze meets Jisung’s eyes. He asks Jisung if he’s okay in a hushed voice, his finger looping under Jisung’s chin so he can get a better look. The boy notices the blood on the corner of Jisung’s lip and gently wipes at it, being careful not to hurt him.

Jisung can faintly hear Jeongin snickering and Felix wheezing out ‘Does Jisung want Minho to kiss it better?’ before there’s another chorus of laughter. The boy’s gaze softens (if that was even possible) and tells him to ignore them. Jisung huffs and whispers ‘what if I wanted you to kiss it better?’ shocking the boy, Minho. He pouts and points to the cut to emphasize, but he doesn’t expect the boy to smile and lean in. He can’t deny being shocked when he feels lips on the corner of his and hears the laughter abruptly stop.

The sensation of the boy’s lips on his goes as quickly as it came and Jisung looks at the boy, eyes widened and his lips curling into a small smile. All he gets is an ‘I’m Lee Minho’ and Felix’s strangled ‘holy shit’ in return; he’s left with no choice but to reply with a dazed ‘Han Jisung’, his heart fluttering as quickly as the flower petals in the gentle spring breeze and his hand grabbing for any source of stability to keep him from falling backwards..

//

Minho’s patient and everyone knows that, especially Chan, but waiting almost thirty minutes for a boy two years younger than him is quite ridiculous. Chan proclaims that he’s a lyrical genius, but Minho could care less at this point because he could be touching up the dance he’d spent three months creating, organizing, and teaching to the four boys around him (who are also waiting for this master lyricist).

He hides it well though, keeping his misery to himself as Changbin huffs for the third time in five minutes; Minho’s eyes instinctively travel to the boy with unnaturally blonde hair as he shoots heart eyes at the sighing boy. Changbin’s about to release his fourth sigh when someone crashes through the door with the grace of a newborn giraffe and captures Minho’s heart faster than Changbin did to the Felix boy by sighing five million times.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Chan gives him a knowing look and proceeds to tell the boy to come meet him (and the others, but Minho’s heart jumped ahead and forgot he wasn’t the only one in the room). The boy takes a cautious step and Minho’s heart drops into his stomach as he notices the untied shoelace. He fiddles with his fingers as he watches the boy take a second step and a third and he loses all thought when he sees the boy trip over his shoelace and faceplant the floor.

He hears laughter, but that doesn’t matter because he’s rushing to the boy’s aid (Chan’s soft gaze and motherly smile going unnoticed in the rush to help). The boy sits up and wipes at his lips and Minho’s so entranced that he forgets what he was doing, but he hears a small cough among the laughter and turns to find Chan encouraging him.

He taps the boy on his shoulder and momentarily forgets what he’s supposed to do.

_Oh my goodness, God is that you?_

He sees the confusion laced in the boy’s amber eyes as he cocks his head to the side and Minho instantly drops to his knees, ready to give his beating heart away. He saves himself by asking the boy if he’s okay, his finger trailing down the boy’s jaw line and hooking under his chin. When Minho’s ‘inspecting’ for cuts and bruises he hears someone wheeze out ‘does Jisung need Minho to kiss it better?’ among many other snickers.

He tries his hardest to swallow the embarrassment, failing as the tip of his ears are dusted lightly with pink, and looks to the boy who seems to be looking down, embarrassed. There’s a split moment where he feels hurt that the boy wouldn’t want to kiss him then he remembers that he’s a meager stranger to the boy; what if the boy had never kissed anyone before and he’d be stealing his first kiss?

He quickly shakes the feeling of pain away and gently moves a stray piece of hair out of the boys face while whispering ‘ignore them’. The boy looks up and Minho throws his most genuine smile he can muster, fingers still laced in the stray strand of hair. He’s tucking the hair behind the boy’s ear when he hears ‘what if I wanted you to kiss it better?’ and he freezes, his hand now caressing the boy’s cheek as he curtly inhales shakily.

He turns his attention away from the hair (now perfectly in place) and to the boy’s eyes, searching for any hint that he could be joking so they could laugh it off. The boy just pouts and lifts one of his hands to point at his bleeding lip, eyes sparkling with something Minho can’t place. It’s like he’s sucker punched in his gut because suddenly all the oxygen he thought he had is expelling itself from his being, knocked away, and he can’t breathe.

He looks at the boy one more time, smiling softly, before he counts to three and leans in slowly, cautiously. His hand still rests on the boy’s cheek, but he thinks it feels awkward so he removes it and places it on the floor right next to the boy’s thigh ( _god that was close, it almost became extremely awkward for the both of us_ ).

He pecks the corner of the boy’s lip, nothing special, but even as he pulls back and the bitter taste of iron fills his mouth when he licks his lips he can’t help but to think that he wouldn’t mind doing that every single day. He remains hovering over the boy, whose hand seems to have found his bicep, squeezing gently. He doesn’t know what compels him, but he tells the boy his name with a smile and hears a muffled ‘holy shit’. He panics, completely forgetting that there were seven other people in the room, and his smile falters.

He turns to look at the seven onlookers when a soft, airy voice whips his head in the direction of the boy he’s hovering over (he whips his head so quickly that his lips almost meet the boy’s full on but he manages to catch himself) and he immediately smiles upon hearing a soft-spoken ‘Han Jisung’. He smiles at the boy, mentally repeating the name until it’s ingrained in his mind along with his face and soft voice.

Minho’s lost in the boy’s eyes as he says ‘nice to meet you’, but he’s immediately silenced when he hears a loud cough coming from one of the boyfriend-blocker anonymous members hunched in the corner. He turns to see most of them with eyes wide and mouths agape, the only exception being the blonde boy ogling over Changbin who’s wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist like he’s done it before (and is that a blush Minho sees covering his cheekbones?). The only other person not shocked is one Bang Byungchan, the person who’d coughed to get his attention.

‘You’ve met Jisung, the master lyricist, and Jisung, you’ve met the dancing god, so can I share my idea now?’

If looks could kill Chan would be dead; he throws his hands up in mock surrender before motioning the two boys over. Minho quickly stands up and offers to help Jisung up, Jisung’s slim fingers sliding effortlessly around his like they were meant to be. He’s gentle when he pulls Jisung up, scared that if he pulls too hard that he’ll hurt him, and doesn’t let go until Jisung’s standing fully.

Jisung goes to take a step and trips over his same shoelace and Minho’s hands work faster than his brain as they quickly loop around Jisung’s waist and pull him closer, stabilizing him. Minho hears Chan scolding Jisung, ‘tie your damn shoe before you fall again.’ ‘I’ll be fine Chan hyung.’ chan scoffs, yelling about how Minho was the only thing keeping him off the ground prompting Minho to look at him, silently telling him to be kinder to the poor boy (he’s looking at Chan when he misses the dusted glow of pink across Jisung’s cheeks as his hand made its way to the nape of his neck).

Minho’s surprised by the sudden movement of Jisung turning in his grasp that he doesn’t realize Jisung’s two inches from his face. He blinks multiple times, trying to cope with the close proximity of such an ethereal being, that when Jisung whispers something he doesn’t catch it so he cocks his head to the side with a slight ‘huh’, eyebrows furrowing as he gnaws on his bottom lip.

This time Minho notices the subtle hue as Jisung looks down, ‘could you, um, possibly let go, uh, of me, maybe?’. Heat immediately rushes to Minho’s face as he pulls away from Jisung with a quiet ‘oh’ and looks at Chan who’s all but smirking now, looking smug as he tells the detailed plan of how he wants all of the boys in the room to form a group of nine and work towards debut.

Minho’s eyes widen at the thought of spending every day and every night in the presence of the boy next to him (he looks around the entire room before looking at Jisung to refrain from being creepy, but when he looks at Jisung the boy’s already looking at him so he smiles softly) but he doesn’t dislike the sound of it at all. There’s a chorus of affirmative noises and Chan’s immediately hugging each person one by one but all Minho could do was contemplate just how badly he’d screwed himself over by saying yes to staying in the same confined space with Jisung. He knows that he’s already a goner and he doesn’t know how much he’ll be able to take but if saying yes keeps the smile on Chan’s face and the fire in Jisung’s eyes he’s willing to risk his sanity for it.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hates the rain, and Minho, he's willing to do anything to make sure he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on until the last chapter everything will be set in Minho's point of view and his point of view only. there's a reason for this... I hope it's okay.

Jisung sits in his room, stiffly watching as Changbin and Hyunjin move in and hug Jeongin. He did welcome them, but now as they move their stuff into the dorm, he sits silently on his bed zoning out. He’d been kissed by Minho, kind of. Technically it was a small peck on the _corner_ of his lip so it doesn’t really count at all, but Jisung has no time for technicalities as he sits and wonders what had compelled him to say what he had. He facepalms, literally taking his hand and smacking it against his forehead as hard as he can without being noticed.

Changbin, Changmin? Changbeom?, comes and sits next to Jisung and pats him on the back, stopping only to rub circles on his back to comfort him. Changshin? Chanwoo? Whatever his name was, despite his dark aura, was a huge help to Jisung, making him feel better and comforting him until he felt that the boy was going to be okay with only the pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof.

‘Don’t think about it too much’. Jisung’s head whips in the direction of the soft, raspy whisper and he responds with a quick ‘I don’t know what you mean’. He sees the boy visibly deflate and he wonders what he knows. ‘Look, I don’t know that much about you, but I know minho hyung really well. He’s a nice boy, but he has a hero complex. He thinks he can fix everything and everyone he comes across.’ when Changbin stops to take a breath Jisung waits with bated breath, nodding numbly as he listens to what Minho’s best friend says about him.

‘When you fell down he immediately went to help you, worried that you were hurt, and when he kissed you it was because you’d asked him to and he thought it would make you feel better.’ Jisung blinks rapidly, trying to absorb this information. ‘He didn’t hesitate because you’d asked him and he wanted to make you happy. He gets attached easily and I can see that he already cares for you as a friend, a brother, _more_ …’

When Changbin trails off Jisung looks at him confused, wondering what he was going to say, but as soon as he opens his mouth he gets cut off. ‘Don’t worry too much, Minho hyung did it for you, he did it in the most selfless way, so don’t think he’d ever try to hurt you. You could ask him to give you his heart so you could live and he’d do it without hesitating because that’s the kind of selfless person he is’. Jisung nods again before the serene atmosphere they’ve created for each other is shattered by the happy screams of Chan in the next room over.

They both hop up, walking out of the room and into Chan’s. They meet up with an amused Felix on  the way and Jisung nods for Changbin to join him, the boy scratching at his wrist and mumbling a ‘you sure?’ as he immediately starts to head to Felix (as if on instinct). Jisung forges ahead of the two love birds, making his way into the open door leading into Chan’s room. He walks in to see Chan, Woojin and Minho hugging and jumping in circles.

He can’t deny the fact that his eyes immediately travel to Minho. His heart melts at the sight of the boy’s smile, eyes hidden behind his lids and smile so wide it looks like his face could split in two. His little giggle that follows makes Jisung’s heart jump into his throat, trying to escape and fall into Minho’s hands willingly. This Minho is gorgeous, stunning, and not because he fits the Korean standards of beauty but because he looks natural and genuine.

A fond smile makes its way onto Jisung face as he continues to take in Minho’s soft features, eyes not leaving Minho until Chan acknowledges his existence. He whips his head to find Woojin and Chan staring at him, Minho just now turning to look at him ( _‘thank god, if he caught me that would be awkward’_ ), smug looks on their faces. Minho’s smile widens, that or Jisung’s hallucinating because he swears Minho’s smile brightens tenfold.

He watches as Minho walks over to him, fingers finding comfort in the bottom of his sweater before he’s tugging the sleeve of Jisung’s flannel and pulling him further into the room. Jisung trips over his footing and lands himself in Minho’s chest, Minho wrapping his arms around him before asking if he’s alright. There’s a sudden noise that makes him freeze up, fingers getting caught in Minho’s sweater.

//

Minho can hear Chan and Woojin cheering loudly, but they suddenly stop so he turns to see what’s happened.

_Did someone fall and injure themselves?_

He turns to see Felix and Changbin clambering through the door and almost does a double take when he finds Jisung leaning against the door frame. His smile widens and he feels his legs pull him towards the boy. He grasps Jisung’s sleeve and pulls him closer, Jisung tripping over his own feet. Minho catches him of course, asking him if he’s okay before Jisung freezes up at the thunder rolling.

Minho can faintly see Woojin, Chan, Changbin and Felix sit on Chan’s bed and quietly watch him assess the situation, but he doesn’t care about them right now. The sound comes again and Jisung jumps, nuzzling his face in Minho’s shoulder. Minho taps Jisung’s thigh, silently questioning for him to jump and wrap his legs around Minho’s waist; he doesn’t hesitate and when Jisung’s situated he carefully sits on the ground (pulling the whimpering boy with him).

His hands find a rhythm on Jisung’s back, rubbing calming circles as gently as he could. He rocks them back and forth slowly, Jisung’s sniffles being the only sounds exchanged between them. The thunder rolls again and Jisung curls in on himself. Minho pulls him closer and starts running his hands through Jisung’s hair, continuing to rock them back and forth slowly.

When the thunder cracks for a fourth time Minho pulls out his phone and headphones, plugging them in. Jisung looks at him, eyes bloodshot and cheeks puffy, and cocks his head to the side before shutting them tight when he sees the lightning.

_Well, you find a solution and another problem apparently._

He carefully gave Jisung the headphones, the shaking boy putting them in his ear, before pressing shuffle. Minho can hear his music and he wants to facepalm when Jisung beams at him, eyes crinkling and his lips lifting up in a goofy smile. ‘You listen to Red Velvet? That’s so soft what the heck!’ Minho bites his lip and looks down mumbling something along the lines of ‘shut up, they’re great’ (‘what hyung, I can’t hear you’ ‘nothing.’).

The lightning flashes again and Jisung yelps, louder than necessary (gaining the attention of the final three members). His eyes well up and he clutches onto Minho’s biceps, biting his lip as he looks away and tries to recover from his scare. Minho cups his cheek, prompting Jisung to look at him, and wipes Jisung’s tears.

Jisung bites his lips and blinks, a river of tears following the tracks of the previous ones. Minho wipes gently at Jisung’s face again, wanting the tears end. He pauses the music to whisper to Jisung, ‘close your eyes babe.’

_Babe. babe. Babe. I. I called-_

Jisung leans in closer and whispers something that makes Minho’s insides dissolve, something that people who’ve known each other for two months don’t say to each other ( _well, maybe they do. I don’t know how this works, I just know this boy will kill me_ ). Jisung pulls back after whispering those two words, those two weighted words, and looks at Minho curiously, his gaze burning.

‘Kiss me.’

Minho’s panicking, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, but he immediately gives in when he sees that awful pout that drives him crazy and he can’t say no so he dives right in, his hand cupping Jisung’s cheek as he slowly leans in. The lightning strikes again causing Jisung to yelp, but his whimpers are muffled by the soft flesh of Minho’s lips.

Minho melts into Jisung’s soft touch as their lips mold together, but all Minho can think about is how he’s a distraction, helping Jisung because he’s scared of the lightning. He pulls Jisung closer and hopes that Jisung can’t hear the shouts and teasing from the other boys. When he pulls away and sees Jisung’s eyes droop he just pulls him even closer and rocks him until Jisung falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my friendos.


	3. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is willing to do anything for Jisung, and figures out that he's catching feelings (or more like he discovers it, because everyone else knows Minho's been whipped™ since day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friendos, none of this is beta read, I just want to post because Minsung deserves the world.

Minho wakes up in his bed with his arms wrapped around someone and he panics. His eyes open faster than Hyunjin’s arms welcoming Seungmin and they immediately make their way to the sleeping figure. He sees fluffy brunette hair with caramel streaks and immediately relaxes when he realizes it’s just Jisung.

He takes his free hand and moves a piece of hair fanning out across Jisung’s face, his fingertips grazing Jisung’s cheek. He holds his breath when Jisung’s eyes flutter, lashes stuttering to a stop across the apples of his cheeks. He exhales when Jisung snuggles closer, nuzzling his head in the crook of Minho’s neck and tightening his hold on Minho.

_God, why is he too cute?_

Minho’s hand snakes itself into Jisung’s locks and, as if on instinct, he starts running his hands through it. He doesn’t know he’s staring at Jisung (smiling like a lovesick puppy at that) until Chan wakes up. ‘Listen mate. We all know you love him, but don’t wake me up at four in the goddamn morning. I can practically hear your softness for the boy. Go the fuck to sleep, thanks.’

Minho blushes at his statement, but defends himself none the less. ‘I didn’t even say anything, just because you keep dreaming of Jeongin doesn’t give you a reason to blame me for your sleep habits’. He hears an intake of breath and sees the telltale signs of a blush creeping up Chan’s neck. He can’t help the smug smirk that forms across his lips, and he can’t help it widening when he hears a sleepy ‘damn, shots fired’ from Woojin.

Chan just throws the closest thing he can reach, his cell phone, over in Minho’s general direction and immediately coils in on himself when he hears the sound of a whimper that doesn’t belong to Minho. He can practically hear Minho’s growl as he picks up the phone and lodges it in Chan’s ribcage. He decides he’s over the comment, but not the pain, and tries to sleep.

Minho, on the other hand, sits up and pulls a tired Jisung with him. He turns on his bedside lamp and asks Jisung if he’s okay. Jisung nods, dazed and confused, and removes his hand from his cheek. There’s a phone shaped red mark littering Jisung’s cheek and blood on the corner of his mouth.

 _Dejavu_.

He wipes at Jisung’s bleeding lip and grazes his fingertips along the mark on his cheek, stopping when Jisung winces. ‘Do you want me to get ice?’ ‘No, I want you to kiss it better.’

Minho’s heart leaps, his hands stuttering to a stop. He blinks once, twice. He blinks again.

_Not this again._

‘You want me to kiss it better?’ ‘Did I stutter hyung?’ Minho’s eyes widen as Woojin and Chan (who Minho thought was sleeping but apparently not) ‘awe’ obnoxiously. ‘What’s wrong? You didn’t mind doing it in front of seven people hyung.’ ‘I, no that’s not it, you just surprised me.’

Minho gulps down his fear and tries to keep his control. He leans in and lightly presses his lips to the corner of Jisung’s, the sound of thunder and lightning crossing his mind, tainting the tips of his ears a bright red. He pulls away, knowing if he didn’t he’d probably do something he regrets, and tells Jisung to go to sleep.

//

They’re given a mission, to make their own song, and Minho’s nervous. Of course he’s spent so much time creating this and helping his friends with the dance, but he feels he’s not prepared enough for the performance.

He practices day after day, but nothing seems to be working. He feels like he’s not good enough, like he should practice more. Jisung doesn’t make him feel better though, he feels guiltier and guiltier as he comes home later at night, whispering promises that he’d be home earlier the next night (inevitably broken when he returns late again).

He’s practicing by himself when Jisung walks in. He stops the music and turns to face the boy, head cocking to the side in confusion. Jisung just grabs his hand and tugs at it, pulling him out of the practice room. Minho complains, mumbles that he needs more practice, but Jisung shushes him and says his health is more important.

He remains silent as he’s led back to the dorm, Jisung’s hand in his. He’d tried letting go, but Jisung just interlocked them again and told him not to let go again because it was dark and he was scared. Minho cooed at him and pulled him closer, unlinking their hands (Jisung’s small whimper heard as clear as day) and wrapping his arm around Jisung’s waist. He stays like that until the building is in sight and when it is he finally removes his arm from Jisung’s waist and drops it to his side. He doesn’t comment when Jisung’s hand runs down the side of his arm and links their hands again.

He misses the hue across Jisung’s cheeks when they walk in the dorm and hear the members cooing at them. He doesn’t, however, miss the wiggling of Chan’s eyebrows and wink when they walk by him with their hands interlocked. Jisung tugs him into the kitchen, trying to get to the table quickly.

Minho unlinks their hands and slips his hand around Jisung’s waist, afraid that he’s going to fall. Jisung stops and huffs, turning to look at Minho and pouting. ‘Why do you keep doing that?’ ‘Doing what?’ ‘Don’t play dumb with me, you wrapped your arm around my waist like I’m fragile.’ ‘I-’ ‘I can walk, okay? I’m not going to fall every single time I take a step, you don’t have to protect me.’ ‘I’m sorry, I just worry.’ ‘Well stop, it’s annoying being treated like glass.’

Minho drops his hand from around Jisung’s waist and steps away, looking down and apologizing. He lets Jisung go ahead of him and hesitates when Jisung trips, but his hands are immediately winding around his waist and pulling Jisung to his chest. Jisung’s hands are found on Minho’s arms squeezing them gently, eyes pleading for Minho to forgive him.

‘I-’ ‘Don’t, Jisung. You don’t have to apologize.’ ‘But- thanks’. Minho smiles and lets go of Jisung, his hand being placed on the small of his back (he glances at Jisung to see him smiling that stupid smile that drives him crazy and smiles back.), he’s trying his hardest not to combust so he looks away and leads Jisung to the table.

When Jisung finally reaches the table and sits Minho makes to leave; he’s stopped by slim fingers wrapping around his wrist, holding him in place. He turns to find a pouty Jisung with puppy dog eyes asking Minho to sit next to him. Minho’s body stutters to a stop, gnawing on his bottom lip as he looks at Jisung. He hesitates and Jisung senses it, but that doesn’t stop him from taking his other hand and lacing his with Minho’s, whispering ‘please’ in one of the smallest voices Minho’s ever heard.

Minho doesn’t think he’s ever sat in a seat so quickly in his life, but if it made Jisung smile he’d do it again. Hell, if jumping off a bridge to his impending doom made Jisung smile he wouldn’t hesitate, even if the other seven members are laughing at him like they are now (imitating the sounds of a cracking whip). He swallows down his newly developed emotion towards the younger boy and waits for Chan to stop cackling and bring the food in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm so sorry. I hate everything about this fic, but I promised a friend I'd finish it because I need to stop starting things and not finishing them.


	4. tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's heart falls as quickly as he does, literally, thankfully Jisung's there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this yet, this fic and I have a love hate relationship, but minsung deserves to be written about so here's another update you guys. Tbh I don't even know when the last update was, I could be moving too fast I...

Minho wants to take back his thoughts. He’s known Jisung for years now, and three days ago he’d thought to himself that he’d jump off a bridge to his impending doom to make Jisung smile, but right now he wishes he could eat those words and never think them ever again.

//

The mission is in two days and Chan, being the amazing leader he is, is taking them out to relax. He asked what the members wanted to do; Jisung immediately piped up with bungee jumping. Everyone looked around, a fearful look in their eyes, as Jisung bounces around and talks about wanting to go bungee jumping. Hyunjin laughs and says it’d be cool (Seungmin being dragged into saying yes by the pout on Hyunjin’s lips) and Changbin follows, looking over to Felix who refuses many times (he accepts when Changbin moves closer and whispers in his ear).

Woojin is the next to agree, still on the fence about it, which leaves Jeongin, Chan and himself. Jeongin and Chan exchange a look and silently nod to each other, then turn to Minho with expectant looks. ‘No, you’re insane. I’m not jumping off of a platform and praying the rope keeps me from dying’. Jisung pouts, eyes widening as he walks closer ‘please’ ‘no, you’re even crazier for coming up with the idea Sungie’.

Jisung steps closer, his hand grazing along the expanse of Minho’s arm. Minho stiffens, trying not to shudder under Jisung’s gentle touch as Jisung’s hands make their way to his upper arms (so agonizingly slowly that it’s killing Minho). He keeps shuffling closer, only stopping when he’s four inches from Minho, his hand gently squeezing Minho’s upper arm ( _don’t you dare crack Lee Minho, don’t you-_ ). ‘Please’ ‘I-’. Jisung’s stepping even closer, obviously not caring about the lack of space between them, his eyes glittering and his signature soft smile forming ‘for me?’ ( _god damn, he’s good_ ). Minho blinks once, twice, then he’s huffing and running the hand, not currently being attacked by a soft Jisung, through his hair and mumbling a soft ‘okay’.

He hears the word whipped mumbled under someone’s breath, but that’s forgotten as soon as he sees the look on Jisung’s face, smiling at him and coming in for a hug. Before Jisung can reach him they’re being shoved apart and out the door to the van. Minho shuffles in the very back, squished by the window due to felix and Changbin who squeeze in. Jisung squeezes himself in the back as well, and tells Changbin and Felix to move over. ‘Dude, there’s literally no room.’ ‘I don’t care, I’m sitting next to Minho hyung, now scooch’.

Chan comes to intervene, telling Jisung there’s no room for him to sit next to Minho so he does the next best thing. He squishes into the van and sits on Minho’s lap, Minho immediately wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. Jisung’s face nuzzles into Minho’s shoulder and he wraps his arms around Minho, trying to get comfortable. When Chan tries to pull him out Minho just swats Chan’s hand away and tells him to sit in the front seat.

Chan walks away, hands up in surrender, and gets in the front of the van (conveniently next to Jeongin). When he settles in, the van begins to move and Minho slowly runs his hands through Jisung’s hair as Jisung excitedly whispers how happy he is to Minho. Minho just pulls him closer and smiles softly.

//

Arriving at the jump site was a blur of emotions to Minho. Firstly he felt scared because, um hello, he’s about to jump off a bridge to his possible death; secondly he felt affectionate because he was doing it with Jisung. Piling out of the car, he immediately laces his hand with Jisung’s as he lags behind the other excited members.

He can see Felix doing the same with Changbin (who’s calling him ‘baby’, and no not in the bad way because he can see the way Felix gulps) and Jeongin with Chan as Woojin is just looking like the disappointed single parent in the background. Jisung figures out what’s happening and he’s immediately tugging Minho to pull him to the elevator.

Jisung volunteers to go first as long as Minho goes with him and Minho’s about to retort that Jisung would _not_ be going first, but then Jisung’s giving him that look that says ‘I know you’re whipped for this look so I use it frequently to get what I want’ and he feels himself being pushed to get suited up for the jump.

He’s panicking, he doesn’t know what to do, but Jisung’s pulling him towards the jump site (their hands interlaced) and he’s taking calming breaths to try to reduce the beating of his heart to normal. Jisung is the first to attach to the rope, pulling Minho by the hand so he can’t run away as the man attaches the bungee cord to his jumping equipment.

Jisung pulls the man aside and whispers into his ear, the man nodding and pulling back to tell his crew members whatever Jisung had said. Minho’s slightly concerned, but then Jisung’s hands are running through his hair and gripping lightly. He lets himself be comforted as he’s turned so his back faces the water he’s terrified he’d faceplant into, keeping him from looking at anything but Jisung.

‘Hyung, close your eyes. It’ll be easier’. Minho follows the instructions, closing his eyes. Jisung counts to three, walking them closer to the edge with each number counted out. After the three is said out loud Minho feels something on his lips and his eyes open to see Jisung’s face right in front of his.

_Jisung is kissing me, holy fuck._

Minho’s arms snake around Jisung’s waist and his eyes close themselves again. Jisung pushes them further to the edge, taking the plunge towards the sea with their lips locked. Minho doesn’t realize they’re free falling until he feels the wind in his hair; he pulls away from Jisung and opens his eyes making eye contact with Jisung. Jisung’s smiling widely at him, eyes shining with something Minho can’t place, but Minho smiles back immediately (affection smeared across his face).

When they finish their jump and detach themselves from the bungee cord, landing safely in the boat that’s come to pick them up, Jisung pulls him close and laces their hands together ( _don’t think too much, it’s totally platonic to him_ ). ‘That wasn’t so bad, was it?’ ‘no’ ‘didn’t think so’. Minho shoves him playfully, whispering a barely noticeable ‘shush’ before he’s wrapping his arm around Jisung and pulling him closer.

Jisung’s head finds comfort on Minho’s shoulder and it rests there, Minho’s hands finally fixing the mess that’s become of it as he hears the screams of the other members in the background. Jisung’s appreciative smile doesn’t go unnoticed, Minho smiling back in response as his hands run through Jisung’s hair calmingly.

They make room for the members as they continue to take the jump, scooching closer and closer together to compensate for the increasing number of bodies. When Felix and Changbin finally reach the point of jumping (Changbin finally convinces Felix to jump), Jisung’s already moved from next to Minho and is now sitting comfortably in his lap, rocked to sleep by the calming atmosphere from the boat.

He’s jostled awake when He hears Felix’s high pitched shriek, but quickly rests his head on Minho’s shoulder again and tries to sleep it off.

//

Minho can’t believe it. Actually he can, but he can’t believe that all of his hard work for this mission has come to amount to nothing. He’s practiced Hellevator like his life depended on it, but Jyp told him that his singing was bad and that he lacked too much confidence.

He mentions rapping Hyunjin’s second part, forcing him to switch from something he’s known for a while to an idea completely foreign to him; all he can do is nod in agreement and hope that he does it well enough. The song starts up again and he waits patiently, the seconds dragging on too quickly and the beat becoming too unfamiliar. He’s panicking, something he’s become accustomed to, when the only sense of comfort presents itself in Jisung’s hand that’s found a home in his own. He realizes Jisung’s tapping the beat of the song out and he looks at him, swallowing hard, a look of appreciation showing.

When it’s finally his turn to rap, Jisung gives his hand a gentle squeeze and then taps the beat again, waiting for him to finish rapping his part. He feels Jisung properly link their hands and he silently thanks him for helping him out, Jisung flashing the brightest smile Minho’s ever seen in return.

When Jyp finally leaves, saying that there are no eliminations for this mission, he lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’s not eliminated this time, but he’s one of the three at risk. He needs to step it up, he needs to do better. He can’t risk not debuting with the group, with Jisung.

Even after all of those painful words thrown his way, all he can ever think back to is how he can't leave Jisung, how he can’t lose the light in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this okay? I know that it didn't actually happen, but hey fan fiction is called that for a reason right? (everything else happened, just not the bungee jumping but wouldn't that be cute, them jumping together oh wowow my heart).


	5. Teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, here's another update.

They’re put into groups of three for the next mission and he’s stuck with Changlix. He watches Jisung from the corner of his eye and turns to face him (only to see that damn pout), shrugging it off as best as he could. He’s shoved to a separate room, away from Jisung. That’s the last he’d seen of him the entire day.

//

Minho’s sulking; he has to sit and watch Changbin flirt shamelessly with Felix and he’s just wishing Jisung was next to him so he wouldn’t be so lonely. It wasn’t bad at first, them just laughing and giggling together (Changbin forcing Felix to order chicken and go get it) and being cute. He finds it disgusting, but then again he bets people find him and his overflowing love for Jisung disgusting so he can’t really complain.

But then he cringes and his face scrunches up because Felix comes back with the chicken and everything goes downhill from there. They’re playing that stupid game and Felix gets ‘a kiss on the cheek’. Minho rolls his eyes (so much that they could probably roll out of his head and find their way back to Jisung). ‘I choose Changbin hyung and..’ Minho’s mind goes blank because he knows that Felix is going to choose himself.

He groans when he hears Felix say ‘and me’ and rolls his eyes when Changbin chokes on his chicken. They’re inching closer, tiptoeing around each other. Changbin’s kneeling next to Felix, his hand on the front of Felix’s neck and he’s trying to kiss Felix on the cheek (Felix’s high pitched screaming in the background). 

When Changbin finally kisses Felix’s cheek and then Felix and Changbin both roll away (after three seconds of skin to skin contact) the producer turns the camera off and gives Changbin a look. Changbin immediately walks over to Felix, who’s laying on the ground, and drops to his knees. Minho’s heart skips a beat when he sees Changbin lower himself so his face is two centimeters from Felix, taking the plunge and connecting their lips together.

Minho’s heart jumps as he’s brought back to a windy day, messy hair, and lips on his as he fell with (and for) Jisung; he smiles and lets himself fall for Jisung even more, committing that smile to memory (even if it meant throwing away everything he’s known before).

//

Minho’s heart drops when it happens, when he makes a mistake during the glow performance. Throughout the entire song all he can think about is how much he’d practiced, how much sweat he’d gone through (how many Jisungless nights were suffered in the practice room). He kicks himself over it, hating himself more and more with each passing second.

When the song ends and Jyp brings up his mistake he winces, trying to hide behind anything that will keep him from being scolded. He takes a peek at Changbin and Felix who are looking at him with pity, but he doesn’t have time to respond because Jyp says something that makes his insides churn.

‘I’m sorry, you can’t move forward.’ He doesn’t look sorry when he says it, not one bit. ‘I’m sorry, I really am Minho-yah, but this is what has to be done. You’re eliminated’. Minho’s knees tremble, threatening to buckle but they hold him up. He feels Jisung’s arms wrap around him immediately and he tries his hardest to keep from crying as he wraps his arms around Jisung.

‘It’ll be okay, hyung, we’ll be okay’ Jisung whispers into his ear, pulling him closer. Minho nods, terrified his words would fail him, and pulls away. Jisung moves away to let the other members hug him, but Minho already misses his warmth. ‘Hyung, why did you do that? Why did you do that?’ Minho turns to see a sobbing Felix running to him and tackling him in a hug.

The other members come rushing to him, hugging him and apologizing (Chan saying that he won’t be left or forgotten, that he’ll wait for Minho because they  _ will _ debut as nine). Suddenly it’s like there’s a force pushing people away from him, forming a makeshift path for Jisung.

He walks down the path (flashes of Jisung in a white tux flash in his mind. He shakes them off because they’re friends, not getting married) with a small smile on his face, unshed tears threatening to fall. The cameras are turned off, Jyp is gone, the producers are gone; all that’s left of the show are the blue lights and the other members keeping him grounded.

Jisung’s blinking rapidly, trying to hold the tears in and Minho prays to god that he doesn’t because if Jisung cries he’s a goner. Jisung reaches him and stands two feet away, hesitating to move closer. After an eternity he finally moves forward, hugging Minho again and Minho pulls him closer and wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist. Jisung breaks down; Jisung’s crying in his arms and Minho struggles to hold back the tears, but he has to be strong for the crying boy.

‘I don’t want you to leave. You can’t leave.’ ‘Jisungie, it’s okay.’ Jisung snuggles closer, crying harder. ‘You can’t go, you can’t leave me, you can’t leave us.’ Minho pulls away and wipes Jisung’s tears, new ones forming almost immediately. ‘Hyung, my heart hurts.’ ‘do you want me to kiss it better?’

Jisung laughs and nods, Minho chuckling as he places a small kiss to Jisung’s chest. Then it hits him, he has an idea. He takes off his necklace, the necklace he never takes off because he cherishes it too much, and puts it on Jisung. He hears a small gasp from Jisung (and a loud gasp from the seven onlookers who don’t know how to give personal space). ‘Hyung, this is yours, I-’ ‘take it.’ ‘but, it’s your favorite. I can’t-’ ‘why not?’ ‘it’s too much, this is your favorite. You don’t have to-’ ‘this is nothing,’ Minho pauses, pushing the hair out of Jisung’s face before continuing. ‘I’d give you my heart if you asked for it.’ ‘hyung, I- you- kiss me?’ 

Minho smiles as Jisung’s hands grip his hair gently, pulling him closer. ‘Please, hyung, please kiss me.’ Minho pulls Jisung closer, his hands finding their way back to Jisung’s waist. ‘Okay.’ Jisung’s wasting no time, his fingers digging deep into Minho’s hair, pulling Minho closer and connecting their lips desperately.

Minho’s shocked by the boldness Jisung shows, but responds with just as much fervor as Jisung and when he pulls away he wipes Jisung’s tears. He walks away, leaving the room as he tries to keep his tears at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's this crappy update. I love you guys so much~


	6. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung holds stars, no entire galaxies behind his eyelids and Minho, he feels like he's the luckiest stargazer in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm sorry updates are slow, but with every word I write I hate this fic even more. I love love love love love love love Minsung, but my writing doesn't give them the justice they deserve (ya'll yah chan frustrates me with their 'have you seen banginho' because like they're so dedicated to their ship and here I am trying to end myself because my writing isn't good enough for Minsung and I even have a banginho fic in the works [that will obviously end as Minsung because I'm no monster who gives up on her ship] but yeah I'm just frustrated because I hate myself and yeah NCT teaser I wasn't ready for me and wow every second that passes makes me think that jumping off a cliff would be really nice because I cannot handle all this mess that is my life, but here nobody wanted to know that so let me just post the fic and bye~

There are multiple practice rooms in Jyp’s company, he knows this very well. He’s gone to a different one every day (until he found his permanent home in one) since his elimination, but one sticks in his mind; the one he met Jisung in. After venturing to each of the many practice rooms, he still gravitates towards that one special room. He’s been spending every day for the past few months practicing his singing there and, when he got tired of hearing his own voice, dancing his heart out.

He doesn’t expect anyone to be in the room when he enters at four in the morning, but as he’s heading in he sees a figure, from the small window on the door, dancing. He’s about to walk away when he sees who the figure is and he stands frozen. He hasn’t seen that face in four months, he hasn’t been near that boy in four months; he’s missed the figure and his feet are moving before his brain can process what’s happening.

When he walks in he hears ‘Dumb Dumb’ through the speakers and sits on the floor as he watches Jisung dance cutely. He’s mesmerized by the precise movements and the smooth flow Jisung carries with him; his breath hitching when he gets his first glance at Jisung’s face, sweat lining his jaw and creating a glowing look.

When the song ends he can’t help the words from coming out of his mouth, ‘you listen to red velvet? That’s so soft, what the heck’. Jisung jumps and screams in a high pitch before collecting himself and looking at Minho through the mirror. He sees Jisung do a double take and almost laughs, but he refrains and smiles softly instead.

Jisung turns on his heel and jumps on him, hugging the life out of him. He can’t handle the weight thrown on him spontaneously and they become one with the floor (even though Minho was already sitting on the ground). Jisung’s grip is relentless, not wanting to let go of him; he doesn’t complain as he pulls Jisung closer and holds him tighter.

Hours tick by, but they don’t let go of each other, choosing to stay in each other’s embrace and relish in the moment they made together (not knowing if it would be their last). Minho rubs calming circles on Jisung’s back as Jisung hums to blackpink softly. They stay together, even when Chan comes in frantically searching for Jisung only to back out when he sees him wrapped in Minho’s embrace (after taking sneaky pictures of course, and only leaves to get the others quietly before returning as silently as possible).

Jisung’s head is lodged deep within the confines of Minho’s shoulders, the cold metal of the necklace he’s wearing soothing against Minho’s flushed skin (his heart swelling with pride when he looks and sees that it’s his necklace). Minho’s fingers lead themselves to Jisung’s neck and gently fumble with the necklace, holding it in his hand and smiling fondly.

‘Do you want it back?’ ‘No, but’ Minho pauses, turning the pendant in his fingers gently. ‘you still wear my necklace?’ Jisung looks at him, heat rushing to his cheeks rapidly. ‘Of course I do, it’s yours.’ Minho feels the heat creeping up his neck, Jisung’s fingers brushing against Minho’s burning cheeks (fond smile ever present).

Minho turns to look at Jisung, sheepish smile pulling against the flesh of his lips, and Jisung smiles back (eyes disappearing behind the curve of his cheeks as his eyelashes fan out across his face). Jisung’s smile lessens in size but not in brightness as he concentrates on moving his fingers over the expanse of Minho’s jawline, tongue poking out in concentration (Minho swallows, staring at Jisung’s lips too closely, realizing just how close they are).

Jisung’s hand finds its way to his, playing with his fingers absentmindedly when he speaks up, looking towards Minho with a sad smile. ‘I miss you.’ ‘you’re literally looking at me right now Jisungie.’ ‘no, I miss you. I never get to see you because that douchebag-’ ‘that douche bag is your boss’ ‘but I don’t love our boss hyung.’ Jisung pauses and Minho’s eyes widen, then he relaxes because he assumes Jisung means as a brother.

‘I just miss you.’ ‘I know, I miss you too.’ Minho pulls Jisung closer as he lightly pushes the hair out of Jisung’s face, Jisung mumbling against him. ‘I miss your voice’ ‘you can call me’ ‘I miss your face’ ‘we can meet up, Jisungie’ ‘I-’ he stutters against Minho’s side, Minho rubbing soothing circles on his hip. Minho’s well aware of the presence of seven onlookers in the room, but his mind focuses on Jisung as he sighs in content, wrapping his arms around Minho. Jisung sighs louder but whispers the next sentence, looking away in embarrassment. ‘I miss your kisses.’

Minho’s heart soars as he pulls Jisung closer. ‘What did you say, I couldn’t hear you’ ‘nothing.’ Minho smirks and leans over Jisung, hovering over him as he kicks one leg over his side (hands placed on the floor on either side of Jisung’s head). Jisung’s flushed, looking away, and Minho takes the chance to kiss his jawline; he hears the intake of breath as he  continues down the expanse of Jisung’s jaw. Minho’s lips make their way to Jisung’s adam’s apple, pressing lightly against the skin (Jisung shuddering under his touch). He makes his way up the side of Jisung’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake as Jisung’s eyes flutter shut.

He places a soft kiss to each of Jisung’s closed eyes, his nose and both cheeks before he leans down to place a kiss on his lips, stopping just before their lips could connect. Jisung huffs as his eyes flutter open in disappointment, gaze shifting from Minho’s eyes to his lips and lingering there. Minho feels Jisung’s hands finding purchase in his hair, but all that matters is the look Jisung gives him, keeping him grounded.

Jisung’s pulling him down, pouting cutely as Minho uses all the self restraint he can muster to keep from smashing their lips together. Jisung’s hands are playing with his hair, lip jutting out. ‘Please hyung.’ ‘what?’ Minho smirks, teasing Jisung as he makes a weird noise and tries to pull Minho down again. ‘Hyung, please kiss me’.

He can’t say no to Jisung, he never could, so he leans down slowly (‘hyung, you’re going too slow it actually pains me’ ‘I can literally get up and leave right now’ ‘please don’t I can wait’ ‘that’s what I thought’) and pecks Jisung’s lips and pulls away. Jisung lets out a high pitched whine and leans up, connecting their lips properly (and stealing Minho’s breath). He pulls Minho down so they’re laying on the ground and pulls him closer.

Minho can’t breathe (not like he could ever breathe around Jisung anyway) but he doesn’t mind as he feels Jisung tilt his head to the side and tug on his hair. Minho melts into Jisung and immediately grants access when Jisung swipes at his bottom lip with his tongue. He shudders into Jisung’s every move, intoxicated and suffocating. When he nibbles at Jisung’s bottom lip and hears a sharp intake of breath he smiles in the kiss, about to dive back in when he hears a shrill ‘not in front of the baby!’ being screamed by who he assumes to be Woojin.

They reluctantly pull apart so they can see who’s looking at them, but when he looks back to see Jisung with dilated pupils he can’t help but lean in to place a lingering kiss on Jisung’s swollen lips. When he pulls away he sees Jisung looking at him, the weight of galaxies hiding in his eyes.

For the first time, he was happy to call himself a stargazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading if you did. comments are appreciated, and sorry for that long ass author's note...
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful.


	7. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you're beautiful.'
> 
> 'that's so soft, what the heck!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my friends, I have too much work to do yet here I am with another update.... I have my priorities sorted out totally.... plus I started another minsung fic and I'm debating on another one...

Minho immediately misses the moment he’d shared with Jisung and he’s been sulking for the past three weeks. He’s currently practicing in what he has deemed the sacred room, the clock ticking just past 4:30 in the morning. The sweat drips down the side of his face as he practices his dance, wincing when the beat and his feet betray each other.

He knows he should quit, but he’s lacking so much; he needs to keep going. He fights the urge to stop by thinking about Jisung, about how much talent he has. He huffs and continues to practice, forcing his body to speed up and follow the beat properly. He hates himself for it, for wanting to quit, because quitting on something as minimalistic as dancing meant quitting on the chance to see Jisung. He can’t let this chance slip through his fingers.

_ He can’t let Jisung slip through his fingers. _

//

Minho’s suffering, pained grimace shining brighter than  (the sun) the lights in the practice room and body stiffly trying to keep up. He’s been at it for hours, not knowing the last time he checked the clock for the time, but he couldn’t afford to. He can’t give up his practices, he needs to better himself for Jisung. He checks the clock; it reads 2:45 in the morning. He sighs and goes back to practicing, wanting to better himself. 

His phone rings; the obnoxious, factory defaulted Iphone ringtone sounds and he cringes. He tries to ignore it, but by the end of the second ring he’s pulling his phone out of his pocket to check who he has to decline when he sees it. 

Jisung’s calling him at 2:47 in the goddamn morning and he doesn’t hesitate to answer, breathing out a hello before he even has time to turn off the music. ‘What’s wrong Jisungie?’ ‘hyung..’ Minho’s grabbing his bag and darting out of the room. ‘Hyung, he made Felix leave.’ ‘Jyp?’ ‘yes, he said that his Korean wasn’t good enough. He was eliminated. I don’t know how changbin hyung is, they’re all with him’ ‘where are you?’ 

He hears the hesitation in Jisung’s voice, ‘sungie where are you?’ ‘check on changbin hyung.’ ‘Jisung, for fuck’s sake. Where are you?’ ‘your old room.’ ‘i’m on my way.’ he wastes no time, picking up the pace as he sprints to the dorms. He doesn’t hesitate when smashing the elevator button and rushing to the fifth floor, sprinting to the end of the hall when the elevator door finally opens.

He yanks the dorm door open, walking past the kitchen, past changbin’s room where he saw five people huddled together and passed an open mouthed Chan staring at him as if he’d grown a third eye. He doesn’t care that Chan’s following him, questions on the tip of his tongue; all he cares about is Jisung. He gently opens the door and finds Jisung on his bed, cuddling with Minho’s pillow.

He immediately drops his bag by the door and kicks his shoes off (oh, shit. I forgot to take them off at the door) before slowly making his way to Jisung. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Jisung into his arms, cradling him and placing soft kisses to the top of his head. He sees Chan from the corner of his eyes and he looks up, silently glaring any words the older male had to say out of his system. Chan puts his hands up in defense and pulls Woojin into their room before closing the door as silently as possible. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter open and widen. ‘Hyung, you should check on Changbin hyung. He’s really down in the dumps.’ ‘Jisung, he literally has every other member in the room with him, he’ll be fine without me.’ ‘but hyung-’ ‘shut up, Sungie. Felix is your best friend, you’re allowed to feel upset okay? Your feelings don’t suddenly become invalid just because Changbin lost his love interest.’

Jisung hesitates again, mouth opening and closing like he wants to say something but can’t form the words. ‘Hyung, it’s 3 in the morning, did I wake you up?’ ‘no, I was practicing.’ ‘oh, okay...but you really should-’ ‘Jisung, stop. Just let me be here for you.’ ‘but I don’t deserve it. It’s my fault Felix is gone. I could’ve helped him more.’

Minho’s speechless, wondering why Jisung’s blaming himself for something so tragic as Felix’s elimination; he wonders if Jisung felt that way about his as well. ‘Hey, Sungie, it’s not your fault. It will never be your fault. Jyp was a douche bag for eliminating Felix, okay?’ ‘but-’ ‘no, it’s not your fault. Jyp let talent go when he eliminated Felix and he pissed off nine teenage boys who he wants to make him money. He’ll pay for what he did.’

Jisung smiles weakly, tears glossing his eyes as he hugs Minho and silently thanks him. Minho just pulls him closer and places another kiss to the top of his head, combing his fingers through Jisung’s soft locks. He tucks Jisung in, getting up to leave when Jisung pulls him by the wrist, ‘stay’.

He doesn’t argue, quickly scooting under the blanket and wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist (pulling said boy closer). Jisung immediately melts into Minho’s embrace and quickly falls asleep.

//

Minho wakes up with a mouthful of hair and a crick in his neck, but it’s Jisung he wakes up with, limbs tangled and his head resting on Minho’s chest so he can’t be mad that he’s eating hair. He moves the stray strands of hair out of Jisung’s face and places a lingering kiss to the tip of his nose, the boy stirring in his sleep.

Jisung pops an eye open and looks around, stretching his arms. Minho’s breath is gone as soon as Jisung looks up at him, biting his lip to contain his smile. ‘Good morning hyung.’ Minho moves another stray strand of hair out of Jisung’s face.  _ Good morning beautiful _ .

‘What?’ ‘what’s wrong, sungie?’ ‘you think I’m beautiful?’ ‘what do you mean?’ Minho’s panicking, he doesn’t know how Jisung would know that. _ Had he overheard the conversations with Chan? Had he been too obvious? Had he- _ ‘you literally just said, and I’m quoting you, good morning beautiful.’ 

_ Oh. _

‘Well, yes.’ ‘yes, what?’ ‘you’re beautiful.’ ‘that’s so soft, what the heck!’ Jisung playfully hits his chest, Minho feeling Jisung’s hands wind themselves into his hair. Jisung leans into Minho’s side and kisses him, lingering for a second too long to be considered friendly (but Minho’s oblivious and self-deprecating so of course he doesn’t think much of it) before pulling away and snuggling up to Minho again.

Minho’s eyes flutter open just in time to see Jisung’s smile outshining the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this crappy chappy... also speaking of the other minsung fic... I might jump on the bandwagon for the best friend's brother au and have felix and minho be brothers and changbin be minho's bestie whereas Jisung is felix's bestie so it's like double best friend brotherception and minho's mad at changbin for a second, then he's like shit I like my best friend's brother... so yeah... I might (high key might start later because I like the plot and I love it tbh I just don't want to seem like I'm copying people so I might not do it.


	8. Eyelids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho can't believe the words he's hearing because they're great, but that doesn't mean he can let his guard down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, I'm soft for MInsung and I'm honestly still so emotional from discovering that their debut is March 25th so here's this emotional piece of crap.

Minho blinks once then he does it again. He turns to look at Felix who’s blinking cluelessly at him as well, not completely understanding the reality of the situation. Jyp spits out words he should understand, that sound foreign, as his mind wanders to the only thing he’s come to know: Jisung. He’s so completely lost in thought over something as minimal as the way Jisung laughs, graphing out the way Jisung’s hair moves with Minho’s fingers when they card through the multicolored locks effortlessly. He maps out Jisung’s moles the way an astronomer would map out constellations, but the difference between the two is that he doesn’t need to see Jisung to know how truly ethereal he is (that and the fact that Jisung could outshine any damn star without even trying).

He’s brought out of his trance when Jyp mentions that it could end in regret; he’s completely lost and Felix looks just as far gone as he is, choosing to look at the picture of him kissing Changbin on his phone. A tinge of jealousy sparks in Minho’s gut because he knows he can’t have that with Jisung, that Jisung would never look at him as anything but a brother (of course Felix thinks otherwise, but what does he know?).

Jyp stands up and motions for them to follow him; Minho’s scrambling to his feet before Jyp can take another step and following him out the door. He steals another glance at Felix, feeling just as confused as Felix looks. His breath hitches when they follow Jyp down the familiar path to a room he knows has seven occupants; he’d watched them walk into the room earlier when he first entered the building.

They listen quietly as they hear Jyp speak lowly to the members, Felix gasping and slapping his hand to his mouth when he hears ‘bringing them back’. Felix grabs his arm, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Minho’s entire form freezes, thinking of how he isn’t ready to see Jisung again. He’s ill prepared and he knows it, knows that he’s not ready to look at Jisung, but he walks in when Jyp calls him anyway.

Any breath he had left has been knocked out of him because god he was so right,  _ Jisung looks like the fucking sun, _ and he just wants to curl up and die. He turns to look at Felix who doesn’t look any better, practically drooling as he stares wide-eyed at Changbin. When he turns back around it’s like the air was punched out of him by an airbag; he’s gasping for air because he’d made eye contact with Jisung and  _ holy fucking shit, it’s Jisung. _

Jyp wastes no time, stating his business and rushing out of the door as quickly as possible, leaving the nine boys to stand silently. Minho’s frozen, staring at seven boys when Jisung walks up to Felix and hugs him. Minho immediately makes his way to Changbin, hugging the living daylights out of him as he feels bodies crashing into him left and right. He’s hugging the life out of every single member, everyone but Jisung, but when he hears a soft ‘Binnie’ muttered in a whisper he immediately makes room for a dazed Felix.

His heart flutters when he sees Changbin immediately tear up, grabbing Felix’s face and crashing their lips together frantically. Felix is no better, desperately clutching onto Changbin’s hair and trying to pull him closer as everyone stands looking at them in awe. Apparently Minho was the only lucky person to know that they’ve officially started dating, the looks of the other six members with their jaws on the floor confirming his suspicions immediately.

Minho does Jeongin a favor by covering his eyes, the small boy pulling his hand closer making sure they keep themselves closed. The moment’s about to be ruined by Chan, words about Jeongin’s innocence on the tip of his tongue but Jisung comes out of his trance and looks over to Minho (Minho’s heart beating rapidly within the confines of his chest, face heating up slowly) before slapping a hand over Chan’s mouth and pointing in Minho’s direction.

When Changbin and Felix finally pull away for air the entire room erupts in loud applause, shocking both boys into stunned silence. Minho drops his hand from Jeongin’s eyes, smiling fondly at the youngest boy before he suddenly feels a body colliding into his, jumping on him. Although stumbling backwards, he manages to hoist the body (that he now knows belongs to one black hoodie wearing, beanie covered Jisung) up and lets Jisung wrap his own legs around Minho’s waist. 

Minho can feel the droplets of tears before he sees them as he turns to be met with a crying Jisung, smile outshining the fluorescent lights inside the cramped practice room. He wipes Jisung’s tears away silently, but his breath hitches in his throat when Jisung’s hands make their way to the scruff of Minho’s neck, looping through his hair with practiced ease. 

Minho’s heart is pounding loudly, he can hear it and it’s possible that Jisung can hear it loud and clear but he doesn’t care. Not when Jisung’s peppering kisses all over his face. His eyes are fluttering closed, but he doesn’t care. Not when Jisung’s taking one of his hands and covering Jeongin’s eyes, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss against Minho’s chapped lips.

Minho can feel his knees giving out, but he tries to hold on longer because this is Jisung and he can’t just fall. Jisung’s hand is back in his hair, exposing Jeongin to the ‘evil’ of kissing. He hears a loud, shrill shriek that he knows doesn’t belong to Jeongin and Jisung pulls away quickly, unwrapping his legs from Minho’s waist and Jumping down. 

Minho watches as Jisung walks right up to Chan and flicks him on the forehead, turning away and walking back in Minho’s direction. Minho’s about to speak up, to ask why Jisung’s gone and hit the poor leader, but Jisung’s hands are back in his hair and he feels his head being pulled downwards. He makes a weird noise, somewhat a small noise in surprise, when Jisung connects their lips gently. God, he’s missed Jisung so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I previously mentioned... I'm super emotional, like I totally forgot that two days ago they announced their debut so in the middle of a silent sociology class my ass jerked and almost fell out of my seat as I squealed. I fucking squealed and people asked me if I was okay so I was like yo stray kids and then nobody cared anymore because it's kpop and they know it is because I talk about them too much but yeet, i love those boys.


	9. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has doubts, but Jisung's certain on many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been like ten years since I've updated.... I was in a bad place, but I don't feel any better.... I decided to go off hiatus to finish this because I'm quite happy with how crappy it is .

Minho’s trying, he’s trying so goddamn hard but nothing works. He has a thought that’s constantly running through his mind, refusing to leave him be. The thought that he’s not good enough to debut won’t leave, it tortures him every single day and makes him beat himself up. He practices, but he doesn’t practice enough; scared that staring himself down in the mirror will give him more flaws to point out about himself. 

He barely shows up to practice when the other members are there, choosing to use a different practice room instead so they don’t have to witness him fall for the twentieth time in six minutes. It’s been like this for a month, practicing for the final debut showcase and ignoring the other members during practice. He pretends his heart doesn’t break everytime he sees the sad glint in Jisung’s eyes when he leaves the shared practice room and enters one by himself and continues to dance through the pain of knowing he’s hurting the poor boy.

He’s getting ready to wrap up for the night (it’s 4:30 in the morning, but the fact that he’ll only get two hours of sleep doesn’t matter) when he hears it, he hears the sound of the thunder and before he can think to go to the dorms there’s a body crashing into him. He sees the familiar faded blonde streaks and knows who it is; he pulls him closer and rocks them back and forth. It’s become custom for them to pass through storms like this, Jisung wrapped in his arms swaying to some nonexistent beat to help Jisung calm down. 

They spend three hours swaying side to side, humming lowly to the music they put on halfway through hour two. Minho spins Jisung in his arms, smiling when he hears Jisung’s laugh. Jisung’s eyes are closed and his smile is so wide it makes Minho’s heart swell with pride, just looking at the smaller boy makes him happy. He knows that he’d give everything for this boy and he’s not afraid to either, that’s the thought that brings him back to reality, he knows he wouldn’t hesitate for Jisung; the fact is he’d jump in front of a bullet for that boy and it’s frightening; what’s even more frightening is the fact that he doesn’t know if Jisung would do the same.

//

Minho and Jisung find themselves on the floor wrapped in each other’s embrace, Minho’s arm is wrapped snugly around Jisung (pulling him closer), hand rubbing gentle circles on Jisung’s hip. Jisung’s head rests on Minho’s chest, fingers playing with the hem on the bottom of Minho’s shirt. Their legs are intertwined together, finding solace in each other.

‘Why do you keep coming here?’ ‘what do you mean Sungie?’ ‘why do you practice here? you’re all alone.’ ‘because I suck Sungie’ ‘you do not, I promise. you’re the best dancer we have-’ ‘I don’t feel like I’m good enough to be with you guys’

Jisung gets up and crawls on top of Minho, hovering over the older. Minho’s taken aback when Jisung cups his face, eyes sparkling with some unknown emotion. 

‘You are the best dancer Lee Minho. Nobody else can dance better than you, I promise you that-’ -that’s just your opinion Jisung’ ‘my opinion is the only thing that matters right now, you’re a beautiful dancer. I promise you that you are more than qualified to debut with us. You’re more than good enough okay babe, you deserve to debut. Don’t let your thoughts get in the way of that.’

Minho’s left speechless, he can’t form words or process what’s been said, not with Jisung cupping his face and leaning down. All thoughts are gone when Jisung captures his lips in a sweet kiss, leaning down further before abruptly pulling away. Minho whines and leans up, but he’s met with Jisung’s finger.

‘Now you have something to work towards’ ‘you little-’ ‘ah ah ah, don’t you have a debut showcase to practice for? We can continue this when you’re confirmed to debut.’ ‘that’s a lie, you literally ask me to kiss you every second of the day’

Jisung laughs at that full volume, shaking his head. 

‘I know I do, but I can handle three days without your kisses, let’s see if you can too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my crappy fic! i hope it's decent enough since I haven't really been all there recently.


	10. Snowflakes (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's soft and Jisung is too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fam: it me, ya boi. Back again a month later I think.... I have gotten pretty consistent on my one update a month schedule... I'm so sorry. I am trying but I'm super stressed and depressed and not well dressed and yikes. I've actually hit another dark part, but hey soft Minsung fluff to make your day better hopefully.

Jisung’s been having a blast with this ‘you gotta wait for my kisses’ business he’s pulled out of his ass. It’s been two days and Minho’s going through withdrawals, picking at his lips relentlessly as he tries to remember the feeling of Jisung pressed against him with his hands in his hair and-

Minho stops and groans. Thinking about Jisung isn’t helping his ‘no touching the merchandise until you’re confirmed to debut’ dilemma and it’s honestly killing him slowly. He tries to calm his flushed cheeks so he heads towards the window. He sees flurries of the first snow beginning to fall outside and smiles fondly. 

The serenity is shattered when Jisung runs through the room loudly shrieking about how it’s snowing and how Minho just has to come outside and look. And of course, Minho’s not capable of saying no to Jisung so he puts on a jacket, running after a hyper Jisung as he crashes and stumbles through the house and to the front door laughing cutely.

‘Put a goddamn coat on Jisung.’ ‘fine, fine. You better wait for me because I swear if I figure out you went outside-’ ‘a coat, Sungie. Put on a coat and stop procrastinating.’ ‘fine.’ 

//

Jisung took forever trying to find a jacket, or what he said he was doing anyway, but when he finally comes back with a jacket on and Changlix in tow Minho rolls his eyes and shoves Jisung playfully before linking their hands together. He lightly pulls (drags) Jisung through the door, but as soon as they reach the end of the hallway Jisung’s pulling him down the stairs because they’re ‘wasting precious time’.

Walking out the front of the building was like being smacked in the face with a wet rag because the cold was unbearable, but Minho had to suck it up because Jisung was looking at him with that stupid gummy smile with cheeks tinted by the winds and flurries so he takes a deep breath and smiles at Jisung, pushing a strand of hair out of the way when it happens. 

God, Minho’s not sure how many times Jisung’s taken his breath away because he’s lost count but here Jisung comes again stealing the oxygen he was keeping for himself. How does he do it, by kissing Minho in the most unexpected way possible that’s how. He doesn’t know how it happened or why, but God he’s glad it did.

They were standing near the entrance, not even two feet away from the front door, when Minho looked up at the smoky sky that was releasing small flurries (they fluttered slowly, cautiously and Minho giggles quietly because the snowflakes remind him of himself and his situation with Jisung). When he turns to look at Jisung his breath is caught in his throat because Jisung’s two inches away from him, his skin being illuminated by the orange glow of the streetlight nearby.

Jisung gasps, he audibly gasps and Minho holds his breath waiting for something to happen; for someone to ruin the kiss atmosphere that he feels. Neither Changbin nor Felix made a sound and for once Minho was hoping someone would ruin this atmosphere because it was too much to handle. Jisung steps closer and Minho follows his every move, watching as Jisung’s hand shakily pulls him closer.

Minho feels Jisung’s hand cupping his face before he sees Jisung step closer, breaking the small gap they had between them. Minho’s suffering inside, trying to wheeze out a breath but with Jisung’s closeness looming in he can’t help but hold his breath. It’s unrelenting. Jisung doesn’t ask this time and it throws Minho off, but then again everything about this interaction is hesitant; like the intention is more intimate than Jisung lets on with his usual soft self.

Jisung leans in, his eyes fluttering shut as he gently pulls Minho closer. Slowly, closer. Jisung pauses when he’s close enough for his breath to reach Minho’s lips, and Minho worries why, but it’s like the doubt subsides from Jisung’s face as quickly as it appears and he finally captures Minho’s lips in a gentle kiss.

This is different to Minho, nothing like Jisungs feverish kisses, his hands clenched in Minho’s hair or like his sloppy kisses that litter Minho’s cheeks. This is mind blowing, it’s earth shattering. Minho pulls Jisung closer by the waist, following his movements (frightened that if he moves too fast he’ll scare Jisung away). Jisung’s hands wrap around Minho’s neck and he’s left shuddering because they’re not in his hair and this is too intimate for ‘just friends’.

He feels Jisung pull him closer, the kiss still gentle and slow (and Minho can’t deny that he’s terrified because Jisung’s never this quiet or still and it’s honest to god the scariest thing he’s witnessed). Jisung begins to pull away, sighing contently as he moves far enough out of Minho’s reach so he can breathe, but before Minho gets the chance to open his eyes he feels Jisung’s hands sneak themselves in his hair and Jisung’s pulling him back in.

The kiss is slow and gentle, it’s intoxicating and he can’t get enough of it. Minho pulls Jisung closer and he feels Jisung melt into him and sigh again, nudging his head upwards and then suddenly the kiss that’s already mind-blowing becomes ten times better and Minho’s hands are cupping Jisung’s face to keep it in the exact place it is so he can hang onto this feeling for as long as possible. Jisung seems to feel the same way because his hands are clutching Minho’s biceps now, holding onto whatever’s left.

But Jisung finally pulls away to breathe, heavy puffs of breath leaving his lips quickly. ‘Hey, um, I know I was supposed to wait to see if we got to debut together to kiss you but-’ Jisung pauses and Minho freaks out but then Jisung says his next statement and Minho doesn’t believe his words so he does a double take. When Jisung repeats himself Minho bites his lip to try (and fail) at hiding his smile.

He finalizes his words with one last kiss, pulling Minho closer and gently connecting their lips. Minho’s mind is reeling, he doesn’t know if this is a dream because he thought he knew everything about Jisung, but maybe he was wrong on the biggest part of Jisung he thought he knew best. Because maybe Jisung doesn’t think of him as only a brother. Maybe there’s more to Han Jisung than Minho’s known, but maybe it’s not such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading fam, as always: yell at me in the comments   
> ~Stay Beautiful.


	11. Snowflakes pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho and jisung go on a date, or minho's brain let's him think it's one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi I've updated before an entire month was over, I'm secretly proud of myself.!

Minho follows Jisung as he drags him to the skating rink down the street, telling Changbin to notify Chan about their location. When the rapidly shrinking figure makes some sort of head motion, Minho’s whipped back around and dragged through the streets. He’s taking in the snow flurries and the small smile on Jisung’s face. 

Jisung, Minho’s noticed after knowing him for close to three years, is ethereal. Either he’s in love with every aspect that Jisung brings to the table or he’s just in love with Jisung. Maybe it’s the oversized sweaters and ripped jeans, the smooth way he stutters out English, the way he glows when he wears that stupid black beanie with those stupid black jeans and black hoodie (or the fact that even though his dress code is reaching Changbin levels of dark he still looks like a fucking ray of sunshine), maybe it’s the fact that Jisung is the most caring person, maybe it’s the way Jisung’s always chosen to dish out his love and affection towards him (fought for it in actuality).

Minho watches Jisung turn and catch him staring, hitting him lightly and telling him to stop. A small breathy giggle escapes his lips and Minho’s ears perk up at the sound, immediately picking up on the small smile and quiet sound and heavily lidded eyes and- Minho’s a goner.

When the rink comes into sight, Minho feels Jisung tugging on his hand with a fond smile displayed on his face. They make their way to the counter and Jisung mumbles out a shoe size, nudging Minho to do the same. When he turns around with his ice skates in hand he’s met with a sight that makes him melt. Jisung’s sitting on the floor, hair askew and tongue poking out cutely as he concentrates on sliding his skates on his feet.

Minho easily slides into his skates while standing up and waits for Jisung to finish lacing up his skates. ‘Hyung, no fair! Help me up’ ‘no.’ ‘please?’ Minho makes his way over to Jisung, hands reaching out to grab his. When Jisung’s hands gently grasp his own he tightens his grip and pulls Jisung up, his right hand loosening around Jisung’s hand and wrapping around his waist to help stabilize him.

His breath mingles with Jisung’s, Jisung’s audible gasp being heard as clear as day. Minho’s hands make their way to Jisung’s hair and fix the stray strands that have fallen in his face before pulling Jisung closer and finally leaning in to peck Jisung’s lips. 

Jisung sighs, hands wrapping around Minho’s neck and pulling Minho down to properly kiss him before Minho’s (gently) pushing him away. Jisung laughs and god is Minho hearing angels because Jisung’s laugh is literally the greatest sound in the world. 

Jisung finally pulls away after three more kisses, opening the door to the rink and stepping out on the freshly polished ice. He immediately begins to skate, darting around the rink like a bullet and all Minho can do is admire the grace Jisung shows when he’s in his element. Jisung’s eyes are mischievous, a glint flashing across his face before it’s gone and Jisung’s sidling up next to him sweetly.

Minho’s on guard, trying to figure Jisung out, but he doesn’t get much time to do so because Jisung’s threading their hands together and pulling him onto the ice rink; Minho trying his hardest to resist because  _ god damn it Jisung, I can’t fucking skate. _

Jisung spins himself around so he’s facing Minho, skating backwards as his hands never leave Minho’s. He feels himself slip on the ice, which shouldn’t even be possible, but Jisung’s there to catch him (he was always there, each and every single time Minho slipped). They skate around for almost four hours, Jisung holding Minho tight to keep him from falling, but after hour two Minho had gotten the hang of skating (but he didn’t mind the knowing look Jisung gave him when he asked Jisung not to let go).

It’s halfway through hour four when they finally get kicked out by the owner because the 24 hour rink was suddenly closed. Minho seethed, it’s not like they did anything stupid. Okay, maybe Jisung pushing him to the ground (his ears still burn from the surprised shriek he let out) and tumbling with him on purpose just to get to say they were on thin ice when they kissed and made up wasn’t the best or trying to make ice angels in the center of the barren rink before Jisung sprung up (pulling Minho along with him).

Minho was nervous when the owner pulled them into his office, Jisung grabbing Minho’s hand out of a nervous habit (and biting his lip cutely,  _ and he should really stop doing that because I can’t kiss him in these circumstances _ ). All nervousness seemed to vanish when a second male came in and lightly smacked the back of the scary man’s head. 

‘Hi, I’m Ryeowook and the one that brought you in here is Yesung.’ ‘Kim Ryeowook, don’t you dare-’ ‘Yesung here, was just trying to scare you two by closing the rink and dragging you in here.’ ‘Ryeowook, not another-’ ‘You see, our rink is 24 hours-’ ‘Ryeo-’ ‘But since you’re gay he wanted to scare you. He’s not going to yell at you, which you probably thought he was.’

Minho and Jisung look at each other, eyes full of confusion. ‘Yesung is my boyfriend, we’ve been together for close to ten years.’ ‘Wookie, you never let me have any fun…’ ‘not when you’re scaring the living daylights out of these kids’ 

There’s a pause before the scary man, Yesung, turns to Minho and Jisung. ‘You two have something special, never lose that. Promise me that.’ Minho turns to Jisung who seems lost in thought, taking in every inch of Jisung’s glowing features before turning back to the two men (staring affectionately at each other).

‘I promise you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last line totally wasn't a wanna one reference pfft.t


	12. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final debut stage and Minho’s main priority isn’t the fact that he could miss the chance to debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken five years to update.

Beads of sweat are falling out of every pore on Minho’s body, escaping like the remnants of his sanity flying away with the winter breeze. It’s been ages since he’s been this nervous, ages being equivalent to the time he auditioned to join JYP. His heart rate quickens and his breath shortens and god he’s panicking, shaking. Next to him Jisung is seemingly holding up better, no visible shaking coming from the younger male.

  
Minho can feel Jisung’s hand sliding into his and he’s left to bite back a smile because this isn’t the proper time to be having a gay moment with his half friend half boyfriend (because it’s not official and Minho still worries Jisung doesn’t like him enough to want to date him). He holds his breath, hoping that the heat rising in his cheeks lessens enough for him to concentrate on the task at hand instead of on the way Jisung’s hands tremble in his own.

  
He forces himself to think of the way JYP stares heartlessly instead of the beads of sweat trailing down the sides of Jisung’s face. He thinks of the possibility of not being able to debut instead of the way Jisung’s breathing makes his heart pick up speed, thinks of how he could fail and never get the chance of his dreams coming true (forcing the thought of being with Jisung out of his head because that dream is too unrealistic). His eyes focus themselves on JYP’s hardened expression (totally not sparing a glance in Jisung’s direction and catching a glimpse of heaven for the first time in forever).

  
JYP says something but Minho can’t pick up the words JYP is laying down because Jisung’s hands squeeze his lightly and make him lose all sense of control he had before. Minho’s a goner, not in the literal you can’t debut way (because that hasn’t been decided but give it a few minutes and he’ll tell you) but in the holy fucking shit I’m in love with Han Jisung way. He weighs the consequences of looking at Jisung and decides that maybe it would be okay if he fainted in the middle of the stage three minutes before the final ruling on if he gets to debut or not.

  
Looking at Jisung was probably not the best choice, definitely not Minho thinks as his eyes trail on Jisung’s lips his bottom lip captured between his teeth gnawing at the soft flesh in a nervous habit (his tongue poking out occasionally to moisten his drying lips). Minho gasps, catching Jisung’s attention (he smirks before he turns back to face JYP, the nervous glint back as quickly as it had gone).

  
Minho faces JYP when the announcement is made, turning to look at Jisung who’s already a smiley mess. (Heading over to hug Felix probably). When Felix turns and hugs the living shit out of Chan Minho panics with a capital “P” because Jisung is still inching closer, that stupid goddamn smile plastered on his face with his arms wide open. Minho decides to meet him halfway, hearing a giggle slip from Jisung’s mouth as they collide and embrace each other.

  
They’ve made it, all nine boys are going to debut and Minho likes to say that he was happier for getting to debut than getting to stay with Jisung (but everyone including Jisung would tell you he’s lying because he’s too whipped to ever think of anything being better than his ‘Sungie’). When the cameras turn off they head backstage and Minho will tell you right now that when Jisung pulled him into a kiss after saying the most precious statement he kind of died inside, but he won’t tell you what Jisung said because it’s confidential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is going to be all of the things you couldn’t hear Jisung say in Minho’s point of view. It’ll take twenty years this time because it’s a recap of the entire fanfic in Jisung’s point of view and even more idk I might add a special chapter at the end. Lol gotta blast getting yelled at.  
> Always remember:  
> ~stay Beautiful


	13. And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> half of the story in Jisung's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make it just one chapter but I couldn't wait okay-

~Leaves~

When Jisung awakens, wrapped up snug like a Christmas present, he sighs contently as his eyes pop open. He gasps lightly when his eyes land on Minho’s sleeping figure (hair disheveled and skin aglow from the light seeping in through the crack in the door). His lips curl up as his eyes take in every inch of Minho’s stunning features. Minho’s breath mingles with his hair and tickles his skin; he lets out a chuckle (a breathy noise so quiet it can barely be heard).

Jisung freezes when Minho sharply inhales, trying to relax his features as much as possible; he forces himself to close his eyes and fake being asleep when Minho wakes up. He feels Minho’s body tense up as his breathing increases, but he doesn’t dare look; he can’t give himself away. When the elder’s limbs relax his internal panic shuts down.

Jisung wants to purr when Minho’s fingers trace his features, moving strands of hair along with the movement of his hand (he feels Minho’s fingertips skim across his sun kissed skin). He almost gives himself away when Minho’s hand comes into contact with his skin, Minho letting out a quiet gasp and immediately freezing any action. He saves himself by snuggling closer, nuzzling his face in the crook of Minho’s neck (and totally not smelling Minho’s lavender body wash; he refuses to admit getting a sniff).

“God, why is he too cute?”

Jisung swallows his comment because damn Minho’s complimenting him and playing with his hair. He’s twirling Jisung’s hair in circles, lightly tugging and releasing his hair when needed. He sighs internally before Chan’s sleep ridden voice fills the air.

“Listen mate. We all know you love him, but don’t wake me up at four in the goddamn morning. I can practically hear your softness for the boy. Go the fuck to sleep, thanks.”

Jisung’s confused; he doesn’t understand where Chan is coming from because how could he have ever thought THE Lee Minho would love good ol’ trash pile Han Jisung? Jisung just couldn’t see it happening in a billion years. He’s about to ‘wake up’ when Minho responds.

“I didn’t even say anything, just because you keep dreaming of Jeongin doesn’t give you a reason to blame me for your sleep habits.”

Jisung has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, trying harder when he hears Chan’s light gasp (he pictures a flustered Chan, tinted cheeks and stuttering voice facing the all confident and presumably smirking Minho trying to come up with a comeback). He’s so close from losing his shit and blowing his cover when Woojin speaks up.

“Damn, shots fired.”

All of a sudden he feels something heavy smack him right in his face and can’t help the whimper that escapes his battered lips. The growl that Minho makes is surprisingly attractive, but completely contradicts the gentle hands that pull him in a sitting position. The sudden flash of light temporarily blinds him until his eyes focus and the room dims along with the brightness of the bedside lamp.

Jisung only nods drunkenly when Minho asks if he’s okay, concern etched onto his porcelain features. His eyes land on Minho’s lips, refusing to leave the stunning image he sees. He winces when Minho’s fingertips dance across his face, gently grazing his tender cheek.

“Do you want me to get ice?”

“No, I want you to kiss it better.”

_What on earth are you doing Han Jisung? Not again._

“You want me to kiss it better?”

_No, the ice is fine; please get me the ice._

“Did I stutter hyung?”

_Jisung, why are you doing this? Brain do you not want to work WITH me today?_

He hears Chan and Woojin awe obnoxiously and watches Minho’s eyes widen comically. He’d laugh if it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation.

_I’m sorry, you don’t have to if you don’t want to._

“What’s wrong, you didn’t mind doing it in front of seven people hyung.”

_Facepalm_

“I, no that’s not it, you just surprised me.”

The image of red velvet and gentle hands paint his mind when Minho gently cups his face, leaving a pastel hue tainted across his burning skin. His eyes flutter closed when he feels Minho’s lips on the corner of his, sighing in content before the feeling of warmth is replaced with this new feeling of longing? Yearning? For Minho’s affection. His eyes find Minho’s, gaze suffocating in affection for the older male.

“Ji, babe, go back to sleep.”

His heart stutters when the word rolls off Minho’s tongue like it’s meant only for him, making it more sentimental and bringing the burning feeling up his throat until it paints his face. He’s left with the thought that Minho never actually denied Chan’s statement and the hope soars in his throat that maybe Chan is right, maybe Minho does love him. But what would be the big deal about that, it’s not like Jisung was harboring romantic feelings for the brunette whose arms he was currently cradled in, he feels nothing like that for Minho (everyone else would beg to differ).

He falls back asleep with the image of soft lips whispering Ji baby in his ear; full lips meshing with his own like the harmonies in a duet. He tries to push the thought of Minho’s lips aside, but those long lashes fanning out against firm, glowing cheeks are stuck in his memory with the distinct structure of Minho’s nose and those goddamn lips; packed away in their own compartment made only for minho.

_What are you doing to me Minho._

\--

When they’re given the mission to make their own song, Jisung panics. Making music with 3RACHA is different because soundcloud is a unique platform, but this new song? Oh, god this is a whole new level. This song will reflect not only Chan, Changbin and himself, but it will reflect all nine of them; it will reflect Minho in which case the song needs to be absolutely perfect. They cannot make a single mistake because Minho’s involved and he never would.

He finds Minho cramped up in the practice room after promising to come home in time for lunch (that’s eight hours overdue; three for dinner); Minho’s getting bad with this. Minho pauses the music and tilts his head like a lost puppy. He says nothing, carefully intertwining his hand with Minho’s and tugging at it lightly until Minho reluctantly follows (complaining about how he isn’t good enough and how he needs more practice). Jisung has to shut him up with the reminder that his health should come before his practicing.

It’s dark, undoubtedly so, and Jisung’s shaking. Minho’s let go of his hand three times, even after he told him why he was still holding it. He refuses to admit that he let out a whimper when Minho unlaced their hands again until he feels Minho’s arm snake around his waist (almost as if he were trying to protect Jisung). He curls in on instinct, letting Minho’s arm guide him closer. He likes this because he feels safe, but the dorms are coming into sight and Minho’s dropping his arm. Jisung isn’t having any of it though. He takes Minho’s arm in his, trailing his hand down Minho’s arm (following his veins) until he gently laces their hands again. Minho doesn’t comment on it, he just pulls Jisung closer and squeezes his hand to comfort him. Jisung prays to all the gods that it’s too dark for Minho to see the blush he feels creeping up his neck.

When they finally open the door to the dorms, hands still interlocked, he hears the obnoxious sound of the members cooing, Chan wiggling his eyebrows and winking at them. He’s had enough embarrassment for one day, lightly yanking Minho to the table in the kitchen, hands sweaty and clammy and laced (but he refuses to let go).

He feels his face fall as Minho unlinks their hands and slips his arm around Jisung’s waist, seemingly afraid that he’s going to fall. At the rate that they’re going Jisung’s bound to fall, but not the way Minho’s worried about. He has to keep that from happening, so he does the next best option: argue.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you wrapped your arm around me like I’m fragile.”

“I-”

“I can walk, okay? I’m not going to fall every single time I take a step, you don’t have to protect me.”

“I’m sorry, I just worry.”

“Well stop, it’s annoying being treated like glass.”

His heart drops as quickly as Minho’s arm falls from his waist, wishing that it would find its way back around him. Minho mumbles an apology so quiet that Jisung had to do a double take to make sure he had heard correctly. Minho motions him to move forward and as soon as his foot moves he knows he’s going down.

He feels strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a firm abdomen, the thought of face planting the floor leaving the recesses of his brain as he turns in Minho’s arms. His fingers gently grasp as Minho’s biceps, softly squeezing the muscles as his eyes plead for Minho to look at him.

The first thought that comes to his mind when Minho looks down in order to make eye contact is that Minho’s hair is dangerously close to his eyes. The thought of sweeping the hair out of Minho’s face comes to mind, but then that would put them in an extremely compromising situation. He goes for it anyway, tiptoeing to reach up far enough to sweep the hair out of Minho’s eyes. He gently moves his hair, hooking it behind his ear as his eyes trail to Minho’s lips and getting caught in the way they glisten against the dim light from the kitchen. His breath catches in his throat, refusing to escape.

_Has he always looked this stunning, this kissable-_

“I-”

“Don’t, Jisung. You don’t have to apologize.”

“But-” he pauses. If Minho thinks he was about to apologize then let him think that way. “Okay.”

Minho smiles and _god is it the most beautiful image in the world_. Jisung feels Minho’s hand gently carressing the small of his back and he turns to smile sheepishly at Minho, eyes disappearing behind his lids as his lips curl up effortlessly.

When they finally reach the table and Jisung sits down, Minho turns around to leave. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever grabbed at someone so quickly in his life, but his face sets in a pout, slim fingers taking Minho’s wrist hostage and effectively stopping him in place. He mumbles out a question for Minho to stay, the elder taking his bottom lip between his teeth and making eye contact.

_God, please kiss me, please-_

He watches as Minho hesitates, debating on whether it’s the best idea or not. He laces his hand with Minho’s a breathy, desperate “please” escaping his neglected lips. Minho immediately sits in the seat, squeezing Jisung’s hand gently and looking away, leaving the bitter taste of regret in Jisung’s mouth.

_Oh yeah, that’s what I asked for…._

~Tides~

Jisung likes to think that Minho is the most selfless person he knows and he could tell you why in a full fledged novel. To spare the time and effort it would take, he thinks Minho’s the kindest human being in existence. The mision is in two days and Jisung knows that the last thing on Minho’s mind would be having fun and relaxing, because he’d be in the practice room until he collapsed just to make sure everything was perfect. Chan bounces into the practice room, a look of joy etched onto his chiseled features.

He comes in with the news that JYP has offered to let them have a free day and questions everyone on what they want to do. All Jisung can think about is being next to Minho so he’s shocked by his own response.

“Bungee jumping!”

Of course he’d always wanted to go bungee jumping, he’d just never had a reason to or anyone who would willingly go with him (pause the story, I’d just like to say that I wrote this bungee scene before their debut and then they fudging went bungee jumping during I am who promotions, hmu for my psychic abilities). But suddenly Hyunjin’s laughing and patting him on the back, agreeing to go bungee jumping (prompting Seungmin to say yes). Changbin’s the next to agree, pouting towards Felix until the boy agrees (and is that a blush outshining Felix’s freckles?).

Woojin agrees skeptically, leaving Jeongin, Chan and Minho. Jeongin and Chan seem to use boyfriend mind tricks and they agree simultaneously. Suddenly, it’s like all eyes are fixated on Minho, mischievous glances and smirks directed his way. Jisung follows the crowd and looks towards Minho, eyes pleading and lip jutting out.

“No, you’re insane. I’m not jumping off of a platform and praying te rope keeps me from dying.”

Jisung tries to convince Minho, stepping closer and pouting even more, eyes widening as he walks closer to Minho with the word ‘please’ slipping out of his mouth in a high pitched voice.

“No, you’re even crazier for suggesting it Sungie.”

Jisung has an idea and he immediately sets it in motion. He tiptoes over to Minho, his hand trailing up the side of minho’s arm (feeling the muscles tense up under his touch as his finger tips make their way to Minho’s upper arm and stop near his bicep). He gently squeezes Minho’s arm, the word please whispered from pouty lips.

“I-”

Jisung steps closer, eyes glimmering and smile softening as he watches Minho internally shut down. He’s got his hook, line and sinker and he’s ready to use it.

“For me?”

Minho blinks at him once, twice, thrice before he suddenly hears a huff and feels the puff of air fan across his face. He feels the sudden urge to yank Minho down and kiss him when he sees Minho run his own hands through his hair.

“Okay”

Jisung breaks out in a grin, making grabby fingers towards Minho as he hears a chorus of ‘whipped’. He doesn’t get his hug because he’s being shoved in the van, but everyone knows that Jisung always gets his way; not matter what. When Minho shuffles into the very back he makes to squeeze back there too, but Changlix shove their fat asses next to Minho. He doesn’t care, immediately squeezing himself into the back of the van and plopping down on Minho’s lap when everyone tries to get him to move.

He feels Minho wrap his arms around his waist and swat Chan’s prying hands away (almost as if Minho wanted to let him stay). He nuzzles his face into Minho’s shoulder, wrapping his arms securely around him. When Chan’s finally settled (and next to Jeongin) the van takes them to their destination. Jisung can feel Minho’s fingers combing through his hair and he doesn’t miss the smile Minho throws his way as he whispers about how excited he is. He snuggles closer and watches the curve of Minho’s lips.

//

Getting out of the van was harder than getting in had been; Changbin yanks Felix out of the van, pulling him closer to the jump site. Jisung, however, didn’t want to get out, not because he was scared to jump (he was absolutely ready) but because he was Minho was so goddamn comfortable (he didn’t want to move let alone wake up from his mini nap).

“Ji baby, we gotta get up.”

Jisung shudders, not because Minho’s whisper sent shivers up his spine and through his stomach but because Minho’s in close proximity, cuddling up close with their limbs tangled effortlessly as he calls Jisung ‘Ji’ and ‘baby’ (puffs of air fanning out against Jisungs neck) in the same sentence while his hands run up and down the expanse of Jisung’s hip bone.

“No, I’m comfortable”

Minho laughs and _god is that the most beautiful sound in the world_. Jisung feels Minho pull him closer, burying his face in the top of Jisung’s head and breathing in. he snuggles closer before quickly pulling away.

“Come on, we gotta go”

Jisung snuggles closer, shushing Minho and wrapping his arms around him even tighter. The fear suddenly sets in, the idea that he’s about to jump off of a platform to his possible death, and his hands grip Minho’s arms (nails digging into Minho’s skin lightly).

“Can’t we stay just a little longer?”

Jisung looks up at Minho through his lashes, hands massaging Minho’s upper arms.

“Ji baby-”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go”

Jisung swallows, throat dry, as he nods numbly (eyes ghosting over Minho’s features before he removse his hands from Minho’s arms). Just as he’s about to head out, already half standing, Minho calls after him.

“Ji-”

Jisung turns around to face Minho only to have Minho’s face centimeters from his own. He feels Minho’s hands loop through the tufts of hair near his neck (shuddring at this new feeling, not wanting it to end). Minho’s smiling gently at him before he whispers comforting words, leaning in to place a small kiss to Jisung’s lips. He’s in awe of how beautiful Minho truly is.

Why is he like this?

When they’re both out of the car, Jisung feels Minho’s pinky interlock with is own. He flashes a small smile before he feels Minho’s entire hand lock with his. He knows what Minho’s doing, he trying to force everyone to go first. He smirks, a plan already forming.

“I’ll go first-”

He hears a chorus of cheers from behind him as he volunteers.

“Only if Minho hyung comes with me.”

Minho’s giving him a look of pure shock, about to comment when Jisung pulls the gummy smile he knows Minho’s whipped for and before he knows it, they’re both suited up and standing at the jump site (Minho looking like he’s seen a ghost).

Jisung laces his hands with Minho’s, pulling him closer o the site as he attaches himself to the rope (attaching minho second in order to make sure he was safely attached). He pulls the jump director aside, whispering into his ear.

“Can you not count us down? He’s scared and I need to calm him.”

The man nods, turning to his crewmates to inform them. Minho’s eyes dart everywhere, sweating and completely in fear. He runs his hands through Minho’s hair, massaging his scalp and stepping closer. He flips their position, making sure that Minho can’t see the drop (even if he can and becomes completely terrifed, it doesn’t matter as long as Minho’s okay).

“Hyung, close your eyes. It’ll be easier”

He waits for Minho to follow his instructions and when he does Jisung begins counting down.

1.

Jisung feels the soft locks of Minho’s hair, playing with it gently and trying to soothe Minho.

2.

He moves them to the edge, looking over and trying his hardest not to slip and send them tumbling until he’s finished his plan.

3.

His hands lock themselves securely in Minho’s hair, pulling him closer and connecting their lips. When Minho’s arms snake around his waist, he pushes them to the edge and sends them freefalling, his heart stuck in his throat along with his feelings for Minho.

When Minho pulls away, he can’t help the dazed and awestruck look that he sends to Minho, flushing a dark shade of pink when Minho’s eyes find his, lips slick and red (hair just messy enough to drive him crazy).

When they’re finally in the boat, Jisung’s craving Minho’s touch. He pulls Minho closer, lacing their hands together.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No”

“I didn’t think so”

He’s shoved playfully (he hopes) by Minho, a miniscule ‘shush’ coming from Minho’s pretty lips. Jisung gasps when he feels Minho’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer.

He rests his head on Minho’s shoulder, Minho’s hands running through his hair and _god it feels so nice._

He can hear Minho’s soft humming as he continues to run his hands through Jisung’s hair, the boat rocking him to sleep rather quickly right before he falls asleep he can hear Minho’s gentle “you’re so beautiful”. He keeps his eyes closed, even when Minho leans in and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

He awakens to the sound of Felix’s high pithced screech, but when he feels Minho’s hands in his hair and his lips peppering kisses all over his body his eyes close again, falling into a slumber.

//

Jisung’s heart drops when JYP calls Minho out for ‘not singing well enough’ and hears Minho’s gasp when he’s asked to rap. Minho agrees, because what else can he say in this situation, and switches his part for Hyunjin’s ending rap. Jisung’s more nervous for Minho, praying he doesn’t mess up.

Before he can think about it, his hand finds Minho’s tapping the beat to make sure that he does everything he possibly can to help Minho. When the song ends, JYP leaves (after semi-complimenting Minho).

Jisung’s left with his breath caught in his throat, Minho’s at risk for elimination, there’s a possibility he could be gone forever by the end of the next week. Minho sends him a weak smile, getting ready to leave the room when Jisung pulls him behind and comforts him. They’ll make it, they have to make it. Minho won’t be eliminated: he can’t be.

He comforts Minho over softspoken words and gentle pecks all over his face, pulling him close and lacing his hands in Minho’s hair before slowly kissing him. He praises Minho for all of his hard work, promising that he had done a good job, and that JYP just doesn’t understand what talent is. He gets a small giggle from Minho before his lips capture Minho’s again.

He feels his heart stutter against his ribcage, threatening to burst but he tries to control his feelings and keep comforting his _friend_.

_~Tear Drops~_

Jisung’s stuck on the idea that Minho’s up for possible elimination, but he has this 3v3v3 battle coming up to worry about. When they choose songs and Minho gets placed with Changbin and Felix, he can’t stop the pout that frames his face (eyes widening when Minho catches him) before he’s whisked away to a separate room.

//

Jisung’s stuck with vocal master Woojin and the next up and coming trot sensation Jeongin in a karaoke room, tension filling the air as Woojin stares fondly at Jeongin who’s trying to call Chan and talk animatedly about everything under the sun (just to hear his voice). He sighs as he realizes he’s going to be stuck like this for the next two hours.

Woojin looks to Jeongin fondly, fingers combing through his hair and pulling him closer as Chan coos in the background while chanting ‘kiss him kiss him kiss him’ over and over.jeongin immediately flushes, trembling hands fidgeting, fingers kneading the bottomof his sweater as he looks down at his knees (Woojin pulling him closer and laughing gently, sweeping the hair out of Jeongin’s face).

“Well, are you?”

“Chan hyung-”

“It’s okay to kiss him Innie”

“But-”

“It’s okay baby, go ahead”

“I- okay”

Jisung lets out a sigh, but gasps silently when Woojin pulls Jeongin on his lap, hands finding Jeongin’s hair and pulling him down gently. Jisung’s breath is caught in his throat (Chan’s light gasp heard loud and clear through the speakers of the phone when Jeongin giggles and leans in).

When Woojin pecks Jeongin’s lips (and Chan squeals), Jisung’s brought back to a crowded van being emptied rapidly, small and gentle touches, hands running through his hair and lips against his. He gasps lightly, hands coming to ghost over his lips as the thought of brunette hair and gentle hands flashes across his mind.

_Do I love him?_

//

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

Jisung’s gasping for breath, wheezing out as he hears Minho’s slip up. It was three words, three measley words that were rapped incorrectly. He clutches his wrist, nails digging deep into his skin as he fears for what’s going to happen to Minho. He can feel hands running up and down his back, but he can’t focus because Minho’s cringing to himself and he’s disappointed in himself and he shouldn’t be disappointed because _it was only three fucking words._

“Jisung calm down” comes Chan’s whisper trying to sooth his shattered nerves.

“Minho’s beginning to panic, he’s disappointed in himself. I-I can’t just calm down, he has to know he did amazing, he-”

“Hey, hey. It’ll be okay. Tell him when it’s over, tell him he’s done well, just don’t panic right now. He needs you.”

Jisung rides on that thought, trying to calm his breathing.

//

Jisung fidgets in his spot, receiving compliments for his rapping and then getting complaints about the style. He gasps when he hears JYP say Minho’s name, eyes flicking to Minho’s exhausted face. His hand immediately makes its way to Minho’s, lacing the together on impulse. He’s looking at Minho when JYP knocks the wind right out of his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

“You’re eliminated”

He immediately hugs Minho, words of encouragement spewing from his mouth, but he means none of it because he’s not thinking properly.

_Eliminated_

He lets go of Minho and steps aside, trying to let his mind wrap around this new concept, wrapping around this new feeling of emptiness at just the thought of Minho’s spot leaving his bed.

_Eliminated_

He can hear the muffled voices of the other members hugging Minho, voices laced with sadness (he can’t place voices with members anymore, everyone’s blurred together at this point. Everyone but Minho). He can’t breathe, he’s gasping for air. Minho can’t go, he can’t. Breathing is becoming impossible for him as he shakes. Wheezing, tears well up in his eyes, unrelenting. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Chan? Woojin? He can’t tell, but they’re not helping.

_Eliminated_

He’s smiling bitterly when he turns to face Minho, walking down the makeshift path as images of Minho flash through his mind like polaroid photographs. This is it, the cameras are off and JYP is finally gone, in a few minutes all that will be left of Minho is what could’ve been. He’ll be gone for good, it’ll be too late to love him properly like Jisung should’ve done in the beginning.

_Eliminated_.

He blinks rapidly, holding the tears at bay. He’s two feet away, hesitation in his step. He doesn’t want to move closer to Minho because the reality will set in, Minho will be gone and _he can’t leave_. He surges forward, clutching onto Minho because this is his last chance to see him, tears unending as he pulls Minho closer.

“I don’t want you to leave, you can’t leave”

“Jisungie it’s okay”

“You can’t go. You can’t leave me- you can’t leave us”

Minho wipes his tears, that goddamn smile shining brighter than the LED lights covering the stage and outshining the sun. he feels bad, he feels so bad- he can’t take it.

“Hyung, my heart hurts”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?”

He finally cracks a smile, giggling as he nods and waits for Minho to kiss his chest. He’s not, however, expecting Minho to take off his sacred mecklace and slide it on his neck. Minho leans in closer, tongue poking out as he fastens the necklace. Jisung doesn’t mean to gasp as loudly as he does, but his fingers clasp at the smooth, cold pendant as his eyes meet Minho’s.

“Hyung, this is yours, I-”

“Take it”

“But it’s your favourite, I can’t-”

“Why not?”

“It’s too much, this is your favourite. You don’t have to-”

“This is nothing-”

Silence fills the air as Minho smiles fondly and pulls Jisung closer.

“I’d give you my heart if you asked for it.”

Jisung gasps quietly, eyes widening as he begins to pull Minho closer (hands clenched in Minho’s hair).

“Hyung, I- you- kiss me?”

Minho smiles that goddamn infuriating smile-

“Please hyung, please kiss me”

“Okay”

He doesn’t hesitate to take the plunge because this is possibly the last time he’ll get to see Minho (ever). He crashes into Minho, lips slamming onto Minho’s. He doesn’t have much time left, he needs this. His hands clutch onto Minho’s hair, keeping him grounded for as long as possible.

When Minho pulls away and wipes his tears, his own threatening to spill over, Jisung wants to scream because he’s so frustrated. _Why Minho?_

_Why him?_

When Minho walks away, Jisung waits for him to leave before falling to the ground. He yanks his hair, knees begging for him to stand, but he refuses. He can’t help the strangled cry that escapes his battered lips, eyes stuck on the door Minho left through.

He doesn’t leave the spot for three days, hoping Minho would walk through the door and say it was a joke.

He never came back through those doors and Jisung’s heart never fully healed in those three days. They say that not even Felix’s real boyfriend Changbin was as crushed when Felix was as Jisung is now, but that’s a story for later on.

~stars~

Jisung can’t sleep, he’s stuck on the idea that Minho’s never coming back, that he’ll never get to see him again. He doesn’t leave the practice room outside of filming, choosing to keep the one place he and Minho frequented untainted from the prying eyes and the greedy atmosphere the camera tended to radiate.

Jisung’s practiced Hellevator over 25 times in the past hour and a half, but when the song gets to Minho’s part on the 26th turn, he stops the music and lays on the ground. This is usually the time he sits and drowns in self-loathing. If he hadn’t been so selfish and let Minho practice like he had wanted to then Minho might still be here.

_God, why am I so pathetic?_

He spends the next four hours hating himself as he cries over Minho, but hwne 3:45 hits his alarm blares through his speakers, Red Velvet’s “Russian Roullette” blasting full volume. He goes back to thunderstorms, when his hands were clutching onto a firm body. His tears fall, reminiscing over all of the times he recalls being with Minho, but he soon finds himself wiping his tears away as a small giggle escapes his cracked lips while he searches for Red Velvet on his phone.

He’s on his feet, rady to dance when ‘Dumb Dumb’ blasts through the bluetooth speaker, moving to the beat like Irene would. He’s so caught up in the song that he sees nothing but the image of him in Irene’s place so he’s shocked to no end when the song finally reaches its ending note.

“You listen to Red Velvet? That’s so soft, what the heck!”

He jumps out of his skin (a loud, shrill squeal escaping) because that sounds like Minho, but he must be going insane; Minho can’t be here. He was eliminated. He turns to see Minho sitting on the floor with that stupidly stunning smile and he has to stop and evaluate (looking a second time and pinching himself after he hears Minho hold back a giggle).

He immediately runs to Minho, jumping on the poor boy and hitting the ground hard. He can feel Minho’s arm snake around his waist and pull him closer. He sighs in content at hte thought of being close to Minho again, even if it’s just for a second.

Hours fly by but they remain in each other’s arms, scared that the other would disappear if they were to let go. Jisung feels Minho’s hands running up and down his back as he hums to ‘As if it’s your last’. Somewhere between hummed song changes, he feels Minho’s fingers thread through the pendant on his neck.

“Do you want it back?”

Minho startles, almost ripping the necklace off his neck. He can still hear the smile in Minho voice when he speaks up.

“No, but-”

Jisung looks up through his lashes and cathces Minho’s eyes, fond smile plastered to both males faces. He thinks he’d give anything to see Minho’s smile like this, unflawwed and genuine.

“You still wear my necklace?”

Jisung feels the heat rushing to his neck, but when he sees the light hue on Minho’s cheeks he nods proudly. His smile never leaves his face as he brushes his fingers over Minho’s burning skin.

“Of course I do, it’s yours”

He adds emphasis on the last word, smiling wider hen he sees the look on Minho’s face; he runs his finger along the base of Minho’s jaw line. He waits until his fingers glide down Minho’s arms and latch onto his fingers to speak up.

“I miss you”

“You’re literally looking at me right now Jisungie.”

He blanks out, not really minding what he says until he slips up.

“But I don’t love our boss hyung”

He hears Minho’s light gasp and feels Minho’s grip tighten on his waist.

“I just miss you”

“I know, I miss you too”

He feels Minho’s fingers running through his hair.

“I miss your voice”

“You can call me”

_Should I do it?_

“I miss your face”

“We can meet up Jisungie”

“I-”

Minho looks down at him, smile radiating and Jisung can’t keep his mouth shut. He’s embarrassed, but it slips all because of that goddamned smile.

“I miss your kisses”

He can feel Minho’s arms wrap around him (and feel the smug smirk Minho’s probably sporting right now), his heart leaps into his throat.

“What did you say, I couldn’t hear you”

Jisnug knows full well by the smirk he can clearly see on Minho’s face that he heard.

“Nothing.”

Within an instant Minho’s hovering closely over him. He feels the heat rush to his cheeks as he looks away from Minho’s prying eyes. He can’t help the shocked gasp he lets out when Minho kisses down his jaw line and holds his breath when the soft flesh of Minho’s lips reaches his adam’s apple. His fingers lace themselves into Minho’s hair on impulse, eyes fluttering shut as Minho plaes feather light kisses all over his face.

When Minho makes his way to his lips and stops, he huffs and opens his eyes. He’s desperate, hands pulling down and breathing becoming erratic (eyes zoned in on Minho’s lips). He’s massaging Minho’s scalp and pouting, doing everything he can to put Minho’s lips on his, just once.

“Please, hyung”

His voice is nasally, desperate, and if anyone else heard it (he was blissfully unaware of their audience) he’d surely be teased, but he doesn’t care.

“What?”

He can see Minho’s smirk and it’s got to be the most attractive smirk he’s ever seen and _fuck-_

“Hyung, please kiss me”

He lets out a nasally whine when Minho pecks his lips quickly and immediately pulls away. He can’t take it anymore, he’s had enough of Minho’s games so he leans up and smashes his lips onto Minho’s, pullng Minho down and pulling him closer.

Jisung can’t breathe, not like Minho gave him the chance to, but he continues to tilt his head and lightly tug Minho’s hair. He doesn’t know hwat’s gotten into him, but he’s suddenly swiping at Minho’s bottom lip with his tongue. His heart bursts when Minho doesn’t hesitate to let him continue, nails digging into his hip.

This kiss is just as astonishing as their first, dragging him deeper and making him fall harder for Minho (he’s beginning to think he’s loved Minho since the first day he met him, and maybe he has). He gets the air knocked out of him when Minho’s teeth graze his bottom lip and tugging lightly before he pulls away, his smile taking Jisung’s breath away yet again. He’s about to dive in again, trying to feel Minho’s lips on his again and they’re two inches apart, gap slowly closing-

“Not in front of the baby!!”

He yanks his head away to see who’s caught them, rubbings neck in embarrassment when he meets the smug expressions of his members. He’s embarrassed, overly so, but when his eyes rake over Minho’s face, swollen lips and eyes blown out, he can’t help but follow Minho and connect their lips gently.

When he pulls away and sees Minho with the wonders of the universe swimming in his dazed glance, well, he think that uncovering the most beautiful secrets that hide behind Minho’s eyes is better than staying in JYP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks and I promise I'll update the last chapter before three months is over-


	14. for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis i
> 
> the frenchiest fry back on christmas day so happy christmas to all of you i love you all and to the readers that have been here since the beginning 11 months ago-
> 
> it's been a long journey, thanks for staying.

~The Sun~

jisung's been sulking ever since the day he'd shared with minho, but he has to get up and get to work; YG won't let their guard down when they meet stray kids for the annual 'YG vs JYP' battle. He practices with the knowledge that he has the stress of being in all three performances for the battle.

Practice trudges on; 4:30 in the morning is what the clock reads when he finally cracks and calls up minho. The phone's ringing and jisung's anxiety rises, but minho picks up on the first ring. He wonders if minho has been up the entire time.

'did I wake you hyung?'

'no, ji, i'm practicing.'

'oh, did i interrupt any-'

'ji baby, what's wrong?'

'it's nothing, you practice i'm okay'

'baby-'

'hyung-'

'where are you ji?'

'our practice room'

the phone clicks and he hears the dial tone. he puts his phone down and runs his hands through his hair before he hears the door click open and minho's face can be seen. he can't stop the smile that tugs on his face.

'i'm sorry for calling you'

he feels minho's hands on his face and he's confused until he realizes he's crying. why was he crying?

'ji, babe, why are you crying?'

'i don't know'

he feels minho's arms wrap around him as he hums to thinking out loud by ed sheeran. minho spins them in circles, humming to ed sheeran (noise muffled because minho's lips are attached to his neck and peppering kisses everywhere). jisung's eyes flutter shut as he listens to minho's muffled voice, hands on minho's biceps.

he's about to speak up when his breath is stolen from him by minho whose lips gently kiss up his neck, stopping only to press feather light kisses right under his jaw line. his hands loosen around minho's biceps when minho pulls away, but grips minho's arms relentlessly when minho sucks the skin on his neck. he lets out the breath he'd been holding when minho pulls away and blows on the tender skin.

'you're stressing yourself out too much ji'

minho lets go of his waist to sit on the floor. jisung's about to sit down next to minho when he gets pulled on minho's lap, minho's hands roaming through his hair and tracing his exposed skin all the way down to his waist (his eyes never leaving the slick, red spot on jisung's neck as he admires the forming mark).

minho's lips are on his neck again, peppering kisses everywhere. the giggle that's about to escape his mouth dies in his throat because minho's leaving another hickey in his wake. when he finally feels minho pull away he smacks the back of the elder's head (gently, he'd never purposefully hurt his minho).

'what are you doing? now i have to use makeup to cover these things up!'

'i was giving you something else to worry about so you'd stop stressing about whatever's bothering you'

'i- that's sweet. thanks'

he can see minho's smile and his heart jumps into his throat, unable to stop the smile that naturally graces his face in response.

'so, why are you so stressed?'

'we have the jyp vs yg battle coming up and i'm feeling stressed out i guess'

oh? what's stressing you ji?'

'i have to practice dancing and singing and rapping and-'

'sung, how many performances are there?'

'three'

'how many are you in?'

'three'

'ji, you're kidding-'

'i'm not'

'ji-'

'yeah'

'that's too much'

'i know, but i didn't have a choice'

minho shakes his head, a sigh leaving his prettily plump lips as he slips his hand on jisung's waist and squeezes just a little too tightly.

'well, let me see'

'i- okay'

he gets up and starts the rap, performing not only matryoshka perfectly but his portion of as if it's your last perfectly as well.

'i don't see what's wrong'

'you haven't seen the dance yet'

'go for it'

jisung plays the dance song mashup and dances his heart out, hitting every move perfectly but still remaining unsatisfied. he watches minho purse his lips when the song ends, thinking minho thinks like he does.

'ji, it's literally perfect'

'but, it can-'

minho's suddenly cupping his face and taking his breath right from his lungs.

'ji, it's perfected. just practice it the way you have it'

'but-'

minho kisses him lightly, pulling him closer and lacing his hands in jisung's hair. he sighs when minho pulls away and takes the warmth from him.

'minho, can we sleep, it's late'

'it's 5:00 am'

'i'm tired and you look like you've been ran over by a delivery truck-'

'i-'

'three times. you look like you've been hit three times.'

'that rough?'

he nods lightly, giggling as he pulls minho out of the practice room. they leave the building and head to the dorms, jisung failing to sneak a whole minho past chan and jeongin (who are staring at the door when jisung fails at sneaking in). the room is silent, thick tension filling the air when chan finally speaks up.

'do you know what time it is? you've been in that damn room for three days jisung.'

'chan hyung's right, you need to sleep today. no showering and heading back'

'okay'

'and you need to eat a proper meal, you haven't eaten properly since we were given the mission'

'okay'

'stop with the excuses, jeongin's right. you need to-wait, what did you just say?'

'i said okay'

'oh, well- okay then...'

chan leaves the living room, jeongin following close behind when he immediately stops and turns around, pointing to minho.

'what are you-'

'we're going to eat and then sleep hyung'

'but min-'

'you didn't see him'

'but he's-'

jeongin pulls on chan's arm with a pout forming on his lips and those puppy eyes he know's chan can't resist, winking over in jisung's direction.

'come on hyung, we didn't see him'

'i- okay'

jisung and minho head to their previously shared room so they can change, minho slipping into some sweats and a black t shirt. he melts when he turns and finds minho holding a pink sweater three sizes too big to fit himself (which would result in it swallowing jisung up).

'put this on ji'

'but-'

'please?'

'fine, fine- i'll put it on. stop looking at me like that-'

he can feel minho's smirk as he hands over the sweater and leaves to make breakfast. he throws the sweater on and checks himself out in the full length mirror, but it looks slightly off although he can't catch what's not right. he doesn't know what's wrong until changbin pops into the room.

'i saw your boyfriend cooking you food.'

'yeah-'

the sentence fully registers in his mind, he backtracks and plays it again, repeating until it clicks.

'wait- he's not my boyfriend'

changbin smirks, rolling his eyes.

'took you long enough'

'shut it'

felix walks in at the sound of changbin's laughter, too perky for this early in the morning.

'hey jisung- oh, you look boyfriend today- holy- are you and minho-'

'no, they aren't lix'

'well, the way he looks screams date me and it's screaming towards minho'

'shut up!'

'oh my god, binnie look at him. he's blushing!'

'so you do want to date him then, felix is right!'

'no, i mean yes i do, but- ugh! he asked me to wear this okay! but look! it looks so weird with my pants, they clash-'

'so take them off'

'what, felix-'

'take them off, it would look better. plus the sweater's long enough'

he sends them a sideways glance, listening to felix rant on and on about how precious 'his binnie' looks in sweaters like that (he's starting to think there's something going on between them, but he listens and slips out of his jeans).

'holy fuck sung, go get your mans'

'thanks felix'

he can feel his face heating up, coughing as he shuffles out of the room.

('ouch, babe-' 'what was that for' 'what? he looked hot- ow- i had to compliment him' 'yeah.. he did'  _[yeah, there was definitely something going on between them]_ ).

he walks down the hallway, fingers kneading the bottom of the sweater as his head finds solace in the rapidly moving wooden floor. he's embarrassed, overly so, especially when he's cooed at by chan and jeongin as he makes his way to the kitchen (picking up his pace and nearly stumbling in the door frame).

'ji, food's- oh'

he doesn't like the sound that minho makes so he looks up frantically, eyes meeting minho's soft gaze (his hands cupping jisung's face). minho's breath fans across his lips, he can feel the heat creeping up his neck and painting his cheeks. within an instant minho's lips are on his, capturing them in a gentle (and slow) kiss. when jisung's arms sneak around minho's neck and pull him closer minho pulls away abruptly.

'ji, i'm so sorry, i-'

'don't be'

'but i-'

'let's just eat, okay?'

jisung sits down and pulls minho in the seat across from him, telling him to eat (stuffing his face with food as quickly as he can without taking his eyes off of the elder). chan ushers them to the bed room, pushing for them to finally get some rest and telling them to leave the dishes for him to clean up.

jisung wastes no time in dragging minho to the room (that he forgets changlix is in; they're cuddled up watching the lion king) with a plan in his mind that must be fulfilled. minho hops on the bed, getting ready for sleep, and pats the spot next to him; he can hear the hitch in minho's breath when he crawls over him and straddles his waist (his hands lacing into minho's soft locks).

'ji-'

he shuts minho up with a chaste kiss to his lips, his hands tangling farther into his hair. he's bold, nibbling lightly on minho's bottom lip, not knowing where the confidence came from (he feels minho's head tilt up so he can have easier access and he melts at how soft minho is).

he can feel minho's hand roam up and down his thigh as his other rests gently on his hip; he dives back in for another kiss, his thighs squeezing minho's sides gently. he can feel minho's nails digging into his sides, pulling jisung closer and letting out a small whimper. he pulls away abruptly and minho whines again.

'are you good-'

'oh god, yes i'm fine. your thighs, they-'

'do you want me to get up'

'please don't, just- squeeze a little more next time'

'i- okay, yeah-'

before he knows it, minho's hands are clenched in his hair and he's being pulled closer (their lips connecting feverishly). as his lips clash with minho's he wonders if minho loves him as much as he's loved. he thinks it's time to confess, settling on doing it whenever they wake up from their nap. he pulls away (regretfully) when the credits for lion king start rolling, resulting in felix looking over and screaming extremely loudly.

'oh my god, felix are you okay? gdi get a room jisung-'

he's about to speak up and sass changbin back, but his minho beats him to it.

'oh my god, get your own'

just to prove a point, he feels minho pull him closer and connect their lips one last time, felix squealing in the background before apologizing quickly and sprinting out of the room.

-

jisung chickens out when he wakes up in minho's arms, minho's messy hair scattered across the pillow as his shirt rides up slightly showing his tanned skin. their legs are entangled under the comforter, minho's hands subconsciously running up and down jisung's bare thighs. his breath hitches right when he's about to wake minho up with a confession, words dying in his throat when he feels a sleepy minho squeeze his thigh.

he shudders under minho's gentle touch, waking the elder when he freezes up. he's shaking because he hopes minho's not onto him, not onto the fact that he's been getting touchier and touchier as the days pass. minho, however, looks clueless, kissing his collarbone lightly before smiling and pulling him closer.

yeah, jisung's a goner.

//

the performance goes well, he'd even gotten complimented by yg for his rap and his singing and dancing abilities as well. he can't smile though, not until jyp finally announces that nobody will be eliminated this round. he sighs in relief and gets into the van to head home with a happy mind.

-

this new mission is kicking his ass, having to perform multiple songs and try his best to make sure they stay as 8 (he cringes because it should be nine, but 8 will have to do for now). he stays up so late that it worries chan, but felix is worse off. he tries his best to help felix, he just hopes to god it's enough to keep felix with them because they can't repeat-

_don't think about him_

he sees changbin spend countless hours, days even, helping felix with pronunciation and rapping, many kisses shoved in between lessons ( _there's got to be something going on with them, you don't platonically kiss your best f- oh_ ) he decides to leave the boys alone and let them stay in their own world. he can always come back later to help felix, right now they need their alone time.

-

felix loses his footing during the yayaya performance and jisung flinches, his mind flashing back to three words and jyp's cold expression. his eyes water at the thought of felix's future and how shaky things could turn out.

he tries his best to perform and forget felix's slip up, but when the performance is over and they're making their way back to the tent, felix complains that he'd messed up and lets changbin comfort him. he's stuck on the thought of felix possibly leaving, trying to ram that thought out of his head because jyp can't take both of his best friends away from him, he can't be that heartless.

-

jyp remains stone cold, eyes glaring holes into the eyes of the eight boys. his voice is as stern as the expression he holds, not giving jisung even a second to breathe. he begins to hyperventilate when jyp starts coming for throats, woojin, hyunjin and felix in particular. why felix, why of all people did it have to be the person with the least knowledge of the korean language that jyp had to come for? his breath gets knocked out of his lungs when he informs the group that felix can't continue with them.

he walks over and hugs the poor boy, whispering quietly into his ear (trying to comfort him). when he hears changbin's choked sobs he's brought back to his own sobs wracking through his body. he's thrown back to three sleepless nights on the cold, hard floor, tear stained face glaring at himself through the mirror.

he knows how changbin feels, it's absolutely gut wrenching having someone you care so deeply for leave without knowing if they'll ever come back. he gives them their moment, waiting until felix leaves to comfort changbin. when felix finally does leave he watches changbin sink to the floor and he's left with an odd sense of deja vu.

they head back to the dorms, jisung choosing to lag behind and walk with changbin, when they get back to the dorms the shit begins to hit the fan. it's as if changbin snaps.

he starts to comfort changbin, trying to calm his sobbing slowly as he runs his hands through changbin's hair (getting the older to curl in embrace).

'hyung, it'll be okay, alright?'

'no-'

'no, it will be! i promise, it'll be okay. we can get through this together-'

changbin clutches the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

'listen here you little shit, you don't understand what it feels like-'

'actually i do, but-'

'how on earth could you even begin to fucking process that the boy you're in love with has just walked out the door and is never coming back? how do you know what that pain feels like?'

jisung pushes changbin to the side, standing up and dusting off his jeans calmly (ignoring the pity glances aimed towards him). he takes a deep breath and walks to the door, tears beginning to stream down his face as he remembers the black hair that walked through the door without looking back. when he opens the door he turns around, tears streaming down his face as the thought of one person's smile crosses his mind; he forces a tight lipped smile that contradicts the swirl of emotions floating in his head.

'because it happened to me first-'

~eyelids~

jisung stands in the practice room, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he practices for this seven member mission when jyp stalks into the room with that same heavy expression. he's worried jyp is coming to scold him for ignoring changbin, but he can't look at the elder let alone dance with him.

he doesn't though, instead he begins talking about the next mission, but he's not focusing because he sees and unwanted (shorter) figure inching closer. he's seething, but changbin taps his shoulder and whispers an apology with that kicked puppy look-

'jisung, i was insensitive and i-'

'oh my god, shut up- i forgive you, you dweeb'

'i still feel bad, i shouldn't have-'

'i said it's okay-'

he grunts in pain when he receives a healthy fixing of elbow from seungmin. glaring at the elbow currently resting in his ribcage, he swats it away and looks at seungmin.

'let him finish'

'i'm sorry sung. i should've registered that it was you i was talking to and i shouldn't have said anything that rude to you or anyone-ouch, god damn it seungmin i'm hurrying-'

'it's okay changbin'

'thanks'

the door clicks open and jisung's breath is knocked out of his lungs, hell, his lungs are knocked out of his body because minho's stepped into the practice room wearing his plaid jacket and looking like he's made out of boyfriend material.

jyp says something that should be important, but he can't hear anything. his mouth is agape, his eyes roaming around the curves on minho's face. roaming, noticing, observing minho like he hasn't seen him in 357 years.

he can't take his eyes off minho, not when he spots minho's nose mole and his fringe and the scabs on minho's lips (which means he's back to picking them) and the bags under his eyes (giving away that he's been working himself too hard) and his sunken cheeks (showing he's not properly eating).

even after everything he sees that minho has reverted back to, jisung's tears fall because it's his minho (not really because minho isn't an object but, you get his drift). this is the minho that kisses him during thunder storms and goes bungee jumping with him (even though he's terrified of heights), the minho that ruffles his hair and pecks his collarbone (and his neck, which jisung refuses to admit he's caught onto). it's minho and he's here.

'i'm giving you guys a second chance-'

his smile brightens, gaze fixated on minho alone. minho's coming back, for a second chance at least, but he's coming back to the dorms. there are bodies colliding together and a changlix kiss confirming his suspicions about there being a thing between changbin and felix. he doesn't remember slapping a hand over chan's mouth, but he does see minho smile at him and his chest warms up.

he makes his move when everyone's preoccupied with changlix, running over to an unsuspecting minho who stumbles when he jumps on him. he feels minho's hands pulling him up further as he wraps his legs around minho's waist. he feels minho's hands cup his face, wiping the tears away gently;he giggles quietly but catches the attention of jeongin. his hands grip the scruff on minho's neck, gasp heard when he gets closer and peppers kisses all over minho's smooth skin.

he takes his hand and covers jeongin's eyes, leaning in and kissing minho gently. minho's lips are chapped, scabbed over, but even so they're still as soft as he can remember. he completely forgets about the fact that he has to cover jeongin's eyes in order to be able to kiss minho without someone screaming and laces both hands into minho's hair. 

he jumps down and flicks chan in the forehead when he shrieks and walks back over to minho, not wasting any time in lacing his hands in minho's hair and pulls his head down so he can connect their lips again. 

~shadows~

jisung can feel that minho's not been completely focused while practicing with the members, and he barely ever shows up to practice with them, choosing to use a different practice room so he can practice by himself. jisung's caught him in one of his practices, watching him fall over and over again so he knows why. he can't hide his emotions every time minho leaves though, pout permanently etched onto his face for the rest of the day.

minho's usually good about being home before midnight so he waits up for him, but then 4:15 rolls around and he's heading to the practice rooms to see if minho had fallen asleep. it's extremely dark so he kind of sprints to the building and finally collapses when he makes it into the door, taking a breather before heading up to their practice room. 

he's finally in motion, heading to the room when he hears thunder and sprints to the room he knows minho's in. he sees minho freeze up, opening the door and hearing a small 'jisung' before minho turns off the music and grabs his things. he's so touched, but right now he's terrified so he just runs to minho and pushes himself into his arms.

it takes three hours for him to calm down, but when he does he gives minho a peck on the lips and a quiet thank you before he tugs him to the ground and cuddles close to him.

'why do you keep coming here'

'what do you mean, sungie'

'why do you practice here? you're all alone'

'because i suck'

'you do not, i promise you. you're the best dancer we have-'

'i don't feel like i'm good enough to be with you guys.'

jisung is having none of this self deprecating minho wants to hold onto so he crawls on top of minho, hovering over him and cupping his face fondly.

'you're the best dancer lee minho. nobody else can dance better than you, i promise you that-'

'that's just your opinion'

'my opinion is the only one that matters-'

jisung takes a breather, giving minho a chance to process.

'you're more than good enough okay babe, you deserve to debut. don't let your thoughts get in the way'

he leans down, eyes landing on minho's lips and connects their lips as passionately as he can before abruptly pulling away, covering minho's lips with his hand when minho tries to kiss him. telling him that he wont be kissed until minho's confirmed to debut. 

shit i literally kiss him everyday-

'you literally ask me to kiss you every second of the day'

'i can handle three days without your kisses, let's see if you can too'

~snowflakes~

jisung and minho are outside in the freezing cold, changlix somewhere probably making out by now. the snow looks beautiful flurrying down in small sections, but it's freezing so he steps closer to minho to warm himself. he turns to look at minho, smiling at him fondly when he feels minho sweep the hair out of his face (which is a surprise that he can feel anything at all).

minho looks up to the sky and watches the flurries come down, the light coming from the streetlamp casting a beautiful glow on minho's tanned skin. he audibly gasps when minho finally looks back down at him, snow caught in his eyelashes and his hair. he looks stunning and he can't help what he does next.

he can feel the tension, it's thick enough to be cut, but he moves closer to minho. he's trying his hardest to stop himself, to think about the promise he made to minho about waiting until they debut to kiss him, but he's being pulled towards minho.

he cups minho's face and steps closer, hands shaking and heart hammering against his rib cage. he's more hesitant this time around because he's giving himself away and giving his feelings for minho away with this one, not being able to hold it in any longer, so he tries to be as careful as possible.

he leans in, pulling minho closer but something doesn't feel right about this so he stops just inches away from minho's mouth. he can hear minho's shaky breath, a small intake of breath and he knows that minho's waiting so he leans in and closes the gap and kisses minho gently.

he wraps his arms around minho's neck and pulls him closer. he gasps lightly when he feels minho pull him closer and wrap his arms around his waist. this kiss is too intimate for their 'just friends' situation and he knows it and he knows minho does too because minho pulls him closer and squeezes his waist a little too intimately (but it doesn't bother him, it just confirms that minho feels the same). 

he begins to pull away, sighing gently and taking a small breathing break before he dives right back in and laces his hands into minho's hair.  he feels minho pull him closer and he melts into the touch, nudging his head upwards and almost fainting at how amazing it felt when minho accidentally grazed his lip with his teeth. he pushes closer to minho, hands leaving minho's hair and clawing at minho's biceps trying to control himself.

he finally does pull away to breathe, oxygen nowhere to be found when he looks up at minho and finds swollen lips and messy hair. his heart flutters at the way minho looks at him so gently, like he's the universe and he practically throws his confession in minho's face.

'hey, um, i know i was supposed to wait to see if we got to debut together to kiss you but-'

he breathes, in and out, inhale- exhale. there's no turning back now, minho's looking at him with a smile so bright and hopeful that he has to go through with it now. he can't chicken out this time like he did last time.

'but i'm in love with you'

minho gasps loudly, hand coming to cover his mouth and stepping back two steps. tears well up in his eyes and he breaks out in the biggest smile jisung's ever seen.

'what'

'i said i'm in love with you'

he pulls minho in for one more kiss, a gentle kiss, before pulling him away and dragging him to the skating rink (and if they did get kicked out for the rest of the skating season for goofing off, nobody needed to know about it).

~time~

jisung gnaws on his lower lip, not being able to fight back the urge to pick the skin as he sits and waits for the results of the final mission. jyp has been complimenting felix and minho, but he's petrified that he'll comment they haven't done enough.  he doesn't want to even think about a debut without minho, but he stands to the side as minho and felix stand front and center.

he pays attention to the words jyp has to say to minho, but quickly loses focus in the way minho's bites his lip, swaying his hips back and forth to the sound of jyps voice. he can see that minho's trying his hardest not to pace, but he's kind of failing at doing so. jisung whips his head back to jyp when he starts commenting about the new song they performed and telling both minho and felix they were still lacking.

he can see the tension in the air, waiting for the words jyp's going to drop.

'but, congratulations. you will debut as nine'

jisung doesn't wait for anything, he just runs over to minho and jumps into his arms, pulling him as close as possible and sneaking some neck pecks while the camera is still rolling. 

when the cameras turn off, jisung cups minho's face and kisses him like his life depends on it, telling him he loves him and finally asking him to be his boyfriend (groans of 'fucking finally' heard in the distance).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where we leave each other, but if you want to scream at me my twt and insta are both @joneinyourarea and i'm literally there 20 hours out of the day-
> 
> thanks for being patient with me and my chaotic updating schedule and thanks for reading my fic. ilysm
> 
> always remember:  
> ~stay beautiful
> 
> jas-


End file.
